Monster Mashup
by CarnivorousAlienReptile
Summary: Kimihito... I mean Koji is just another average guy with interests. Sadly for him, the "Cultural Exchange Program" will turn his life upside down. As his fun continues on though, other strange and possibly dark forces will come into play. Maybe resulting in a clash of great proportions, forcing everyone into battle. (Au/Syoc)
1. Enjoying a Break!

"Well… at least now I have some time off." said a young man of about 20 from a sidewalk.

"Yeah. You do deserve it after this rough year." a woman said as she made sure her bags were in a car.

"Rough as in a packet of college work, and laying around like a lazy ass?" he responded.

"Ha, little smart ass. You're definitely my son. Well, good bye, Koji. And make sure to take care of the place."

"Alright, ma."

The woman then walked to the car door as she said, "Make sure not to make the transfer student feel uncomfortable. Treat them well until your sister gets here to help out.".

"Got it. No need to remind me yet again. Love you."

"Love you too, Koji." she said as she got into her ride, and rode off.

With his mother gone, Koji walked away from the sidewalk and into the house he was staying. After the entryway, he found himself inside the kitchen. There, he started putting away some groceries he had gotten recently, and wrote on a list on the fridge. He looked around the house a little before going outside, grabbing stuff out of a package that came from America. A boom box, a collection of older songs from the US and UK, along with a basketball. Koji was happy with these little gifts he was given, and didn't waste time before playing with them.

* * *

Going out the back, he set up the hoop, his boom box, and proceeded to play around with his ball. "Make me do right. Or make me do wrong. I'm your puppet." Koji sung to himself as he heard it from the speakers. As he was shooting hoops, the last shot was caught off guard by the sound of the door bell. With this, the young man missed, resulting in the ball bouncing off the board of the hoop, and hitting him in the face. "Ouch." he muttered to himself. Koji took a towel he left on the handle of the back door, and used it to wipe his face. He looked into his reflection, and stared at the mark on his cheek that he gave himself.

"This will make a good first impression." Koji told himself as he went to the front door.

The young man opened up the door, and was met with the site of two individuals. A woman with black hair and shades in an office dress, looking about in her early 30s. Next to her was a young woman about Koji's age with red hair, a short dress under a small opened jacket, and had a suitcase next to her. The thing that stood out the most about the girl was not the hair, but rather the fact that she also had pointy ears, and below the skirt of her dress was a snake's body.

"Hello there... Ooooo... I'm Sumike, the Cultural Exchange Coordinator. You're taller than I expected." the woman in an office dress said.

"Taller? I mean.. Hi there miss. Is there something I can help you with?" Koji asked awkwardly.

"Why, this is Miia. The girl that set to transfer here."

"Oh. Well… was there a switch-up or something?"

The girl with red hair turned around uncomfortably, grabbing a hold of her left arm with her right hand.

"No. I didn't mean it like that." Koji said as he frantically waved his hands in front of his chest. "It's just that… I was told that the transfer would be for a guy… from America."

"What?" Sumike said as she looked through some papers she had in her hands. "That can't be right."

"If this isn't the right house, then what does that mean for me?" Miia asked Sumike.

"Well, since it looks like someone made a mistake in the paper work, it would seem that you will have to stay at the shelter for the night."

"The 'shelter'?" Miia asked.

"Woah, woah. Because someone messed up on their paper work, she has to stay the night in a shelter?" Koji asked abruptly.

"Laws are laws. Since this isn't the place she was transferred to, she'll need to stay at the shelter for women until we get this squared away." Sumike responded.

"Well screw that! Just have her stay here then for now!" Koji told her with some concern in his voice.

Miia turned back around after noticing the sudden change in tone.

"Are you sure? You were rather hesitant just a moment ago." Sumike asked him.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm not going to let her deal with some crap that someone else screwed up on."Koji answered.

This answer made Miia smile and blush as she stared at the young man.

Sumike looked at Miia, then back at Koji and said, "Well then, that will settle things here. And you helped take a load off my chest. But you will have to sign these.".

The woman handed Koji a pile of papers and pen. She also smiled at him, causing him to have a confused look on his face before he began signing the papers. After doing so, the snake-like girl gave him a big hug.

"Thanks for helping me out here." Miia said.

"Sure. No problem." Koji replied in a muffled voice as his face was buried in her chest.

"Oh, sorry." Miia said as she let go of him.

"I gotta say that this is the first time I've felt short in years." Koji said.

"Well thank you Koji. You two have yourselves a good day. But make sure no funny business happens while I'm gone." Sumike said as she left the young adults and got into her car.

* * *

The two went inside, with Miia already letting her curiosity get the better of her. She saw the TV in the living room, the inside of the fridge in the kitchen, and went upstairs before Koji could even take his slippers off.

"Jeez, you're lightning fast." Koji said.

"Sorry. I guess I get a little carried away sometimes." Miia said from the railing of the upstairs floor.

"Quit being sorry about everything. It's not like I'm going to hit you or something."

"Well you wouldn't want to do that either, because it is against the rules of the Cultural Exchange Species Bill."

"Ah. I guess I'll needing to read that soon. But hold on for a second. Let me show around before you explore everything."

"Ok."

Koji showed Miia to the bedroom he would have her sleep in. Queen sized bed, nightstands on both sides, a lamp, and a dresser. Miia checked around the room, then sat down on the bed with her suit case leaning against it.

"This is nice. I can't believe I finally get to stay in Japan. It's going to be nice to see everything. Plus, I have a guy kind enough to keep me from spending a night in some shelter." Miia told Koji.

"Yeah, I guess I can't stand letting a cute foreign girl get screwed over by a team of dumbasses." Koji responded.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute?" She asked him with a smile.

"Woops. Sometimes I say random stuff… Anyway, let's have you see the rest of the hou…" Koji said as Miia coiled her tail around him.

She brought him close to her so she could kiss Koji on the cheek. Miia then asked him, "So what was your name again?".

Koji responded with, "Oh jeez, now you ask. My name is Koji. It has been a pleasure, but…".

"What do you mean 'pleasure'? We only just met." Miia said.

"Oh, so you got some jokes too, then? I think we'll get along just fine." Koji told her.

"How well are you trying to get along?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Maybe at least enough for you to let me go before you turn me into a shade of red that's brighter than your hair."

"Okay, okay. No need to be a killjoy." Miia told Koji as she let him go.

They continued the tour around the house, with Koji trying to keep his cool while Miia makes it only so much harder for him to not have a hard on. As they enjoyed their time, events of great interest were taking place elsewhere.

* * *

On a medieval ship in the middle of the Pacific, there was a crew of many different individuals. Humans, elves, orcs, along with those of more beastly features, like feathers, scales and fur. One scaly brute of an individual walked across the ship, watching the crew as they did their job. He then walked up the stairs to the main deck. The brute continued past a goblin on a stool holding the wheel to talk with another "scale-skinned" person in a black and purple cloak.

"Do you think we will find them soon, brother?" the brute asked the cloak person.

"Very soon. She can't run forever, Mieexth." the cloaked one answered.

"I trust in your judgment, brother. Your commands have kept the two of us alive thus far."

A female orc came up to the cloaked individual as well, with a look of worry.

"Master Xemzues, I was hoping I could ask you something." she said.

"Well speak then, Orbul." the cloaked scale-skin told her.

"I have not traveled so far from the lands of the fog and desert kingdoms. I wanted to know what we should expect from this new territory." the orc asked.

"Oh, I tell you this. Tribe-kin tell me story of goblins that bed with female people. And by force." said the goblin holding the wheel.

"What?" Orbul asked with confusion. "Is that what we should expect?"

"Expect this land to be as dangerous as the jungle lands, if not more dangerous. Be ready for anything." Xemzues said.

"I know I will be more than ready for whatever we come across." said a scale-skinned female with the bottom half of her body being that of a snake's.

She slithered right up onto the main deck towards the others gathered there.

"Always full of bravado, are we, Gishvee?" Xemzues asked her.

"Just encouraging the rest of the crew that nothing will stop us." she told him.

"Damn right! Nothing will stop our combined forces. The gods will one day tremble before us!" Mieexth said.

"The gods can wait. For now, the witch will know the terror we bring to those who betray the Dark Water Savages." Xemzues told them all.

All of the others nodded in agreement, knowing that they were all in for a rough battle. Though it seemed grim, the situation did not discourage their determination to better their reputation. It would be only a matter of time before they would cross paths…

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hello anime people of this fanfic site, I hope you like this little story I started. First one that I've done, and I also made it an syoc story so that anyone can send in a character for it. All required information for characters is in my bio, so check it out if you are interested. I chose to mess around and change a few things from Monster Musume. I felt like the main character was nothing more than the typical perverted nice guy with a harem, so I changed him up a bit to give more personality. Plus, there's medieval monster people that will look more like western creatures being introduced into the story. I always wanted know how a European hulking green orc would react to seeing a Japanese fat boar orc. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story. (Oh, and much praise to whoever says the title and artist of the song Koji sung to himself.) Enjoy your day, everyone.**


	2. A day for rules and apparel

_**A few days later…**_

The tall young man of 20 wakes up from a night of slumber on his twin sized bed. The issue though is that he's not only far from alone in his bed, but the person sharing the bed also has her tail coiled around Koji's torso.

"Miia, I already told you last night. I am not a heater or a leg… tail warmer. Get out of my bed, will ya?" Koji told her.

"Uh… Why now? I want to stay in bed for a little longer." Miia said while half asleep.

Koji tried to squirm a little bit to get out of her grip, but this only caused the girl constrict him further in her sleep. She then put her arms around the young man, and forced the right side of his face into her chest.

"Oh crap! I don't know whether to feel hard from being in her chest, or scared from being like a pig in an anaconda's grip! I gotta get the hell out of this!" Koji thought to himself.

He tried reaching out to grab at anything he could get. On his right hand, he caught a grip of Miia's shirt, and tried tugging it over and over again. Nothing happened with that, so he tried grabbing something else. That's when he caught a grip of the end of her tail. This finally stimulated a reaction. The snake-like girl then felt the grip, opened her eyes, and let out a bit of a pained grunt.

"Ha, you're ticklish here. I found your weakness." Koji thought to himself as he proceeded to tickle the tip of the lamia's tail.

"Do you think you could stop that, Darling?" Miia told Koji.

He continued to tickle her tail, causing her to start shaking uncontrollably. The grip on Koji's body kept loosening and tightening, making it hard to tell if he could get out or not.

"Please stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" She shouted at him.

The grip finally loosened up, allowing for the young man to take in a breathe.

"Finally! Now to get your bath started." Koji said.

"Why not get on to round 2?" Miia asked as she lifted her tail to grab a hold of Koji again.

Koji quickly noticed that, so he dropped below the tail, rolled on the floor, and said from behind the door, "How about… maybe after breakfast. Alright?", then he ran to the bath to turn it on.

* * *

He got the bath together, making sure it was nice and warm for Miia to enjoy. As he waited for her, Koji started to get lost in his thoughts.

"Man. I can't believe that fool canceled at the last minute to enter another program. Along with that, the day after I offer a bit of bed and breakfast to Miia, little Ms. Smith has to tell me I'm officially the host family of her. What the hell is going on with the government!?"

While still deep in thought, Koji got out his toothbrush, and began brushing as he looked at the changes made to the bathroom.

"She then has a crap load of construction workers start remodeling the house. No complaints on the crew, though. They did a damn good job on everything. But I wish this Smith woman would back off my ass for two minutes before telling me I need something else for the house. And I REALLY hope my sister gets here soon. A woman's touch is needed here, so be it one that won't touch me. Another delayed flight might be the end of me, especially since neither my mom or dad will pick up the FU...!"

"Is the bath ready?" Miia asked on the other side of the bathroom door.

Koji spat out his toothpaste and set down his toothbrush before replying, "Yep. Nice and warm for ya.".

"Ah. Thank you." she said as she slithered into the bathroom.

The only thing Miia was wearing though was a small towel that barely covered anything. This caused Koji to feel a slight bit more uncomfortable.

"Alright. Now that you have bath, I'm gonna go get breakfast ready for us. God knows I'm hungry." Koji said.

"Okay. But I haven't forgotten your promise about after breakfast." Miia said in a rather lewd voice.

"Jesus, girl. I swear you'll be the death of me." Koji told her as he left out the door and shut it.

"At least if you die from me, it will be a happy ending." Miia said.

"God damn it!" Koji said with his voice echoing through the upstairs hall.

Miia laughed a little bit at what he said, and sat back in the bath. As she enjoyed her time in the relaxing warm water, Koji got together a few basic ingredients to make food. Leftover rice, eggs, spam, and a few stalks of green onions. He started with a wok pan on the stove, diced up the spam, and began frying it. As he poured the fried spam bits into a bowl with napkins, Koji felt something was off in his house.

"Am I crazy? Or are you in my house yet again, Ms. Smith?" Koji asked.

"You are crazy. But yes, I am here. I was hoping to get some easy breakfast." Ms. Smith said.

"You don't get breakfast at work?" Koji asked.

"Nope. Unfortunately, none of us in the 'Cultural Exchange Department' get too many breaks. I've been up for 2 days now. Oh, and do you have any coffee?"

"Jesus friggin' Christ!"

After some time, Koji put together spam fried rice, and a fresh pot of coffee. He set down a cup of coffee in front of Ms. Smith, followed by a bowl of fried rice with a pair of chopsticks set nicely on a napkin.

"Trying to impress me?" she asked Koji.

"No. I don't swing that way in the slightest." he responded.

"What? Are you gay or something?" Ms. Smith asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I just gave you breakfast. Can you eat, and leave me in peace while Miia nearly tears me to pieces?" Koji asked in irritation.

"Well speaking of Miia, that reminds me of the second reason I'm here." she told him as he sat two big bowls of fried rice and water glasses on the table.

He sat down in front of one bowl as he asked, "What about her? Is she about to be moved?".

"Oh no, not unless you have done anything inappropriate." she said.

"What was that?" Koji asked as he grabbed a glass of water to drink.

"Tell me. Did you try to have sex with her at all?" Ms. Smith asked him.

Koji immediately spat out his water, and said, "What!? No! No!".

"Oh good then. So you're still a virgin." she said.

He tried to respond to that quickly, but only muttered out, "I… uh…".

"Are you back tracking? Did you or did you not put 'rod A' into 'slot B', Koji?" she asked with a slightly more serious tone.

"No." Koji told her.

"Ok then. But I do find the idea of you not being a virgin quite unrealistic." she said with a smile.

"Don't pry further into my life. I was taught not to lie about things. My family values trust more than anything." he said with a stern look.

"I hope that means that I can trust you to keep your dick in your pants." she said as moved closer to him, and placed her rather soft fingers on his chin.

"Are you trying to…?" Koji muttered before dropping below the table.

A loud whistle of air could be heard as Miia's tail went over the young man's chair. Ms. Smith then got up, and gave Miia a little smirk.

"What are you trying to pull here!? You may be our Cultural Exchange Coordinator, but you have no business trying to pull anything with my Darling!" Miia shouted at Ms. Smith.

"I was only here for a couple of things. Since I have them, I'll just be on my way out." Ms. Smith said as she walked towards the door. "Of course I hope you two know what it means if intercourse were to occur."

Koji got up from under the table and said, "Yeah, yeah. It counts on the part of the bill that says assault between humans and other species is prohibited. Crap, now I feel like I'm learning stuff from elementary school when they taught us to snitch and not fight back.".

"A law is a law, mind you. Though I am both shocked and impressed that you know that much about the bill." Ms. Smith said.

"I have my sources." he replied.

"Alright. You two have a good day." she told them as she opened and left out the door.

With that woman out of their bubble, Koji sat down on his chair, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that distraction. It allowed me to get my thoughts together." Koji told Miia.

"Oh, you mean my tail whip there. Yeah… sorry about that." Miia muttered out.

"Quit being sorry. I just gave you compliment, and made you breakfast. Make things a little easier on us, and accept both." he told her.

"Okay. It sure does smell good." Miia said as she got ready to eat.

* * *

After breakfast, the two went out on a trip around town. This allowed for Miia to get to see sights normally prohibited for her to go. After checking out a couple of food stands, and some random clothing stores, Miia decided she wanted to check out lingerie. Koji was of course hesitant, but was forced to go in with her. She even dragged him into the dressing room with her for moment. Thanks to that though, he learned something new.

Getting out of the dressing room, Koji felt a slight sense of relief before checking his coat pocket. There was a strange item that slipped in as he pushed out of the dressing room. Looking at it, he check out the strange triangular object, and thought to himself, "What the hell is this thing? Is this a piece of a bra? No. It feels weirdly warm, and this girl apparently wears bras as often as I use sunscreen.".

"Hey, sorry for making everything awkward as hell for you, but can you please give me back my underwear?" Miia asked on the other side of the curtain for the dressing room.

"Huh? Oh shit. Here you go." Koji said awkwardly as he handed back the underwear through the side of the curtain.

"Thanks." she said.

"Well, now I understand how that works on you." Koji said, thinking outloud.

"PERV!" Miia shouted as she slapped Koji hard with her tail.

The shear force of her strike forced Koji to face plant against the front window. The sight of that freaked out a mother and her child outside who ran away. The young man then fell onto the floor, muttering, "Please… help me…".

After that incident, they proceeded to explore elsewhere. People started to stare at the two though. The attention was mainly on Miia of course, as people were still getting used to other species coming into town. People whispered or simply said random things as Koji and Miia passed by.

"Oh my gosh! She's half snake!"

"Holy crap! Are those 2 a couple?"

"I didn't know those kind of people could date humans!"

This scene made Miia nervous, and made Koji very irritated. With all those people making a big deal of the pair, it only got worse for them when a tourist couple came along.

"Holy crap! That boy there has himself a big ass pet snake!" the male tourist said.

"I've heard of people with fetishes, but that's just out of this world!" the female tourist said.

They kept spilling more comments, each getting more vulgar than the last. Miia got angry at this, and attempted to strike at them. Koji acted rather fast, and barely caught her tail before she made contact with the tourists. People then started to take pictures and record videos with their phones. Noticing this, Koji grabbed Miia by her arm, and dragged out of sight. He went straight down a random alleyway, into the first doors he saw.

Inside, it appeared to be a hotel of some sort. So Koji went to the front desk and asked, "Room for two.".

The woman at the front responded with, "Okay…? But you do know what kind of hotel this is, right sir.".

"I don't care, just need a room." he said.

He received a key, and the two were off to a room. Miia went got herself back together in the bathroom, while Koji yet again got lost in his thoughts.

"Why the hell did I waste money on a damn hotel room? This will really screw with the house and food expenses. And I have much love for this girl with me, but everything has become a hassle. I swear, if my dad was here, we might have fought with everyone. Of course, I'd be in jail, and Miia likely deported. Just the same if I pop her… Damn it! This whole blue balls thing is killing me. Already been two months since I got laid."

Miia came out of the bathroom, throwing off Koji's train of thought. She laid her back on the bed behind where he was sitting.

"I sometimes tend to hate people. Thank you for standing up for me." she told him.

"Yeah, of course. You shouldn't have to put with assholes like them." he said.

"Well, tell me this. Why are you so kind to me?" Miia asked as she got up to get close to Koji.

He looked at her with a confused look, and answered, "I don't know. I just can't stand seeing others in harms way.".

"Is it because I'm cute, or…?"

"It's because… Look. I know what it's like to be looked at differently. I started school in America, and everyone made fun of me for my height and being awkward. Plus, when Ms. Smith brought up that whole 'women's shelter' idea, it reminded me of when me and my family were broke.". Koji said with some concern in his voice.

"How bad was it?" Miia asked.

"There were too many nights that me and my family starved. I skipped some meals to let my sister eat."

"Oh. I see. But how did you end up in Japan?"

"Me and my family worked hard. We started a business when my youngest sister was born, and we became big. Originally, we were all supposed to live together since we had the money. Me, my ma and pa, my sisters, and our grandparents. That's why even before you came along, the house was a good size."

Miia stared at him, trying not to be tearful or insensitive about what he shared. She then gave him a hug, and told him, "Thank you. Just… Thank you.".

"I appreciate your concern. You don't need to be tearful about what my life was. It happened, and I've moved on. No point in dwelling on the past, because our time is now." Koji said with a smile.

They then heard a bunch of noise outside the door. Sounds of muffled voices could be heard right before the door was busted in. Following the broken down door, a team of men came through along with a woman. All in heavy military gear.

"Let me rephrase that. Our time is done." Koji told Miia.

"Wait. You again?" the woman in military gear said before removing her helmet, revealing her to be Ms. Smith. "I thought you got the message when I told you that this was not permitted."

"Well… I couldn't help myself." Koji told her in a nervous voice.

"I guess you really are an ignorant bastard. Especially bringing her into a 'love hotel'." Ms. Smith told him.

"Say what…?" Koji said as he got bright red.

After a while of talking and sorting out the situation, Koji and Miia were able to leave their room so they could exit out through the lobby. Of course, instead of an easy exit, they were met with more vulgar comments from the very same tourists they saw earlier.

"Ha! Them again! Looks like he's trying to get his pet snake to pet his snake!"

"I didn't even realize that thing had the parts to have sex!"

As the 2 laughed at their own jokes that made Miia uneasy, Koji walked up to them and said, "Would you lazy, dirty excuses for Americans shut the hell up!?".

"And why should we? You may be tall, but I can still beat your punk ass down a notch. Also, I like you can't get real…" said the male tourist.

"You talk to your mother with that mouth of yours? She must have been glad to see you out of her house. And with that face, I bet she wished she got that abortion." Koji told him.

"Why… you little son of a bitch!" the male tourist told him as he went for a swing.

Koji moved his head quickly to the left before grabbing the man's arm, pulling it towards him to knee him in the gut. The man let out a loud scream in agony. As he tried to move away from the young man, Koji kept a grip on the tourist's arm, so he could swing around his right elbow to drive into the tourist's face. The impact was strong enough to throw him against the wall unconscious. The sight made his girlfriend scream in fear, realizing that they were playing with something they didn't know anything about.

Anger covered Koji's face as he pointed at the now unconscious tourist, telling him, "If I see you again, you better be ready for a fight. Because next time, I won't be so nice.".

With that problem out of the way, Koji, Miia and Ms. Smith all returned to the house. Miia was told to keep in the other room as Ms. Smith talked with Koji about what happened at the hotel.

"That was a bit of a show you put on there. You know that shouldn't be taking her to areas like that. At all!" Ms. Smith told him.

"It looked like the only way to get away from those assholes back there. And how was I supposed to know it was that kind of place!?" Koji said.

"I don't know… Maybe the signs. Like the fact that this place was down an alleyway. It was dark and secluded. Oh, and of course the big sign that said 'Love Hotel'." Ms. Smith Replied.

Koji just stared with a bit of a blank look, realizing how ignorant he was not to pay attention to details. It even reminded him of moments his own family told him to do so.

"What the hell are you doing!? Pay attention to the stove!"

"The door was closed, and I said not to go in! Pay attention next time!"

"Pay attention! Or I'll knock you out!"

"Hello?" Ms. Smith said.

"Huh? What?" Koji said as he got out of his thoughts.

"You're hopeless sometimes. You know that? But either way, try to be safer with her next time you take her out on a date." Ms. Smith told him as she walked to the door.

"Alright. Whatever. Just quit with the extra stuff about me and her getting together." Koji said to her.

"Oh, no. That's never going to stop, Koji. And this relationship we have has only just begun. Bye." Ms. Smith told Koji as she went out the door.

"Alright Miia, she's gone. Come out." Koji called out.

Miia came slithering into the room, sitting right next to Koji on the couch.

"Thank you." she said.

"It was nothing, Miia. That prick needed an ass kicking." Koji told her.

"No. I mean… for just having my back since the day we met." Miia told him.

"Don't thank me yet. This is only day 4." Koji said.

"Quit teasing." Miia said as she forced him down on the couch by his shoulders.

"Damn. Why are you lamia so damn strong? No wait. Don't answer that." Koji said.

"Would you relax for once?" Miia said while taking her hands off of him, and laying the right side of her head against his left shoulder.

Koji looked into her eyes as she laid against him. Feeling a strong connection with the girl, he thought to himself, "This feeling is great. It reminds me a bit of her, but only better. I feel like if we had our way, Miia would never leave me. And hey. If she's the only one I have to look after, this little job of mine won't be too bad.".

As the boy felt a sense of relief, events that he was unaware of were about to occur. Somewhere far from him in place, but even further in time, chaos was about to commence.

* * *

With the group of medieval individuals, they felt their troubles only beginning. Traveling through a dense forest, they were met with a group of big and furious orcs. The grizzly, pig-like creatures came after them, wielding huge huge blades.

"Look out!" Xemseus shouted at Orbul.

The female green orc lifted her shield to block a strike from one of the "boar orcs", before stabbing her blade through its collar bone.

"I'll feast on you tonight, pig!" Mieexth yelled at one of the boar orcs.

He clamped his powerful jaws on the orc's neck, and viciously swung from side to side. When the orc lost balance, Mieexth dragged it down to the group to rip it's throat out. Gishvee slithered right past him, wrapped herself around the neck and torso of another orc, and rattled the end of her tail.

"The fun thing about squeezing prey is that the slightest stabbing will let blood spray out." she said in the orc's ear.

Gishvee then proceeded to stab him randomly and the neck area. Blood almost instantly sprayed out with the pressure she put on the torso. An orc tried to charge at Gishvee, but was tripped by small metal wires tied between 2 trees. The wires nearly shredded his foot, making it impossible to get back up on his feet. Just as he tried to sit up, a small goblin jumped out of the trees and onto his chest. The goblin then proceeded to stab the orc in the face repeatedly. In the distance, one could see a tall, feline looking humanoid running from another group of orcs. He ran straight up the side of a rock formation to meet with a hyena-like person. The hyena person looked at the feline, and let out a strange laughter before igniting a flame on a piece of string. The string was attached to barrels full of a "magic powder", which exploded and destroyed part of the rock formation. The crumbling rocks and boulders crushed the orcs below, allowing the two fur-faced individuals a chance to regroup with the others.

"Why don't you die, lizard!?" a rather large boar orc told Xemseus.

"You first, blood braised pork." Xemseus replied as he bit one of the orc's arms.

Each time the orc went for a strike, Xemseus slipped out of the way and bit one of his limbs. After only a matter of minutes, the orc felt exhausted, and the sensation that his blood was boiling.

"The venom's powerful, isn't it? For a human, it takes only one bite to bring death. But for someone like you, I just needed to bite you a few more times. Blood heats up, limbs weaken, and slowly but surely, you lose your mind before the inevitable death that follows." Xemseus told the weakened beast.

As the cloaked lizard came close to clawing the orc to deliver the final blow, and arrow came from out of the bushes, and shot into the beast's skull. Xemseus turned around to see where the arrow came from, when he saw a female elf walk out of the bushes.

"Great of you to join us now, Eliza." the cloaked lizard said.

"I had a few items I needed to acquire before departure. Why didn't you just wait up?" the elf said.

"Whatever. I'm glad you finally caught up with us either way."

The battle was over, and the group of different creatures finally got a chance to sit and relax. In that time, Gishvee, Mieexth and Xemseus gathered meat from the body's of the dead orcs to make food. They put the flesh in a pile in front of an old humanoid crow wearing a black cloak with a purple skull, who sorted out all of the "good" pieces.

"These will do nicely. Now grab that body over there. We need that one for blood." said the crow.

"Why are you doing this again?" Eliza asked them.

"To make the recipe. It needs bay leaves, a few sauces, water, and the flesh and blood of an animal you choose." Xemseus told her.

"I see. Well I'll stick to my rations for tonight." Eliza said.

"Me too. These freaks might not be real orcs, but I don't want to eat them all the same." Orbul said.

"Suit yourselves. The bread must be getting mold at this point." Gishvee told the two other women.

Xemseus stood in the middle of everyone to gain their attention. He said, "Either way. As night is coming, I want to say this. I am thankful to all of you staying by my side this whole. There are not many who would go through the we have, and fewer that would stay for another round of it. I greatly appreciate every last one of you. We must stick together, though. Until this is over, we cannot return home. So I want to make sure each and everyone of us gets back home alive. So let's keep pushing on tomorrow and beyond, and keep on the legacy of the Dark Water Savages. What say you all?".

"Yeah!" everyone said.

After supper and a few rounds of small talk between everyone, the group went to sleep. Today was full of action for them, but the next day may prove a greater challenge… and change.

* * *

 **Hello again everyone. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am typing it. A thanks to the person who corrected me on the name of a particular female character, whose review wouldn't pop up for some reason until I checked the settings. Another thanks to the person who already sent me a character. Also, if anyone has questions don't be afraid to ask via PM or Review. Anyway, bye bye everybody.**


	3. Little Ones Too

A brand new day starts for Koji and Miia. After a breakfast of fruits and a few meats, Miia decided to do the laundry for the day to help out around the house. After other incidents in the past, Koji was rather hesitant of the idea.

"Are you sure you have it this time? Or should I go over the steps a fifth time?" Koji asked.

"Fill the this cup with soap, this cup with detergent, and this tiny cap with bleach if they're all whites." Miia replied.

"Okay, then. Good job. Hope you don't mind, but I'm going outside to 'shoot some hoops'." Koji told her while getting out his basketball.

"Oh, okay. I'll root for you from the balcony while I hang some things to dry."" Miia told him.

"Yeah. Sure. Just remember not to mix the wrong clothes together." Koji said.

"Quit reminding me of my mistakes!" Miia said with an irritated look on her face.

"Sorry, but you know I can't help it. Either way, practice makes perfect, and we make mistakes along the way. Trust me, I should know. I got a lot of crap from my dad when I made mistakes." Koji told Miia as he walked out the back door.

He closed the backdoor, turned on his boombox, and began shooting his ball for the basket. While he was shooting, he could hear Miia on the balcony humming the song he was listening to. Noticing that, he decided to sing along with the song.

"We gonna rock. Around the clock tonight. We gonna rock rock rock 'til the broad daylight."

As he went for another shot, he saw a strange figure on the backboard of the hoop. It appeared to have feathers, but not much could be seen from his view as the figure blocked the sun. Yet again, being distracted caused him to get hit in the head by his ball bouncing off the hoop. This time though, it made him so dazed he almost passed out. Miia watched helplessly as the feathered figure swooped down from the board, and grabbed a hold of Koji.

"DARLING!" she screamed out for him as he was taken away.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of a park, the young man woke up. He felt like he was laying down, so he tried to roll over. That's when he realized he was laying on a tree branch, and quickly grabbed onto it before he dropped down.

"Woah! What the heck is going on? How did I get here?" Koji said out loud.

Keeping a hold of the branch, he heard the sound of flapping wings. That's when he got a glimpse of the feathered figure landing on another tree branch nearby him.

"Oh. You're finally awake." the figure said with enthusiasm.

Taking a closer look, he realized it was a female humanoid with wings for arms, and a pair of legs like a bird. She appeared rather young, and wore small top with very short shorts.

"Who… are you?" Koji asked.

"I'm a harpy. Papi's a harpy is what Papi is." the bird girl said.

"Huh? What kind of bird brain…?" Koji said as he started to slip from the tree branch.

"Wait? Parpy's Pappi…? Papi? Parpipa Papi harpy… Papipa harpy hapi?" the girl said as she questioned her own words.

As the girl distracted herself from the man she grabbed, Koji slipped off the branch and landed on his back. He hit the pavement, causing him great pain.

"Are you okay?" the harpy asked him.

"No… You could've helped me out a… Owwww!" Koji said through his pain.

The harpy descended from the tree, and landed a few feet in front of him. Before anything, Koji asked for help to get up. He reached out his, and the girl helped him up. Sadly though, the pain in his back would likely stay there for the rest of the day.

"So uh… Why'd you snatch me? And why aren't you with your host family? It's kind of illegal to go about without the host family." Koji questioned her.

"That's why I brought you along." she told him.

"Wait? You kidnapped me to act as your host family? That might actually be kinda smart… assuming I don't rat you out." Koji said.

"Woah. Is there food over there?" Papi asked as she grabbed a hold of Koji's arm.

"Jeez, will calm yourself and talk for a couple of seconds?" Kjoi asked her.

"Huh?" she muttered as she stopped to turn around. "Who are you, again?"

Koji looked at her with a confused look, and said, "Tell me you're joking, you bird brain.".

Papi then dragged the young man over to a food truck with ice cream. Conveniently, he had enough money to grab both of them a bite. Koji got Papi an ice cream cone, and himself a chocolate glazed a ice cream pop. They sat down on a bench and discussed her situation a bit further.

"Thinking about it, that 'Cultural Extra Special' thing did say I shouldn't go alone." Papi said. "I just keep forgetting about that rule."

"That's a pretty serious rule to forget." Koji pointed out to Papi.

"Yeah, the terminator told me that. But when they weren't looking, I flew off." Papi said.

"What the hell is up with this kid? And it's coordinator, damn it!" Koji thought to himself before asking, "You know that's bad, right?".

"Pffft, I've flown off plenty of times. But they did say if I did it again, I would be… what did they say? Incested...? Deflowered...?" she said trying to remember her coordinator's words.

"It's deported! Deported! And it means you'll be shipped out of the country." Koji told her.

"Wha…?" Papi muttered before dropping her cone.

Her ice cream fell on the ground, making the harpy a little upset.

"Well, crap. Why don't you have a bite of mine? It's got chocolate on it." Koji offered.

"Okay." Papi said.

Then she began to suck on the ice cream pop. This made Koji both embarrassed and irritated.

"Hey, I said a bite. It has a crunchy outside." Koji told her.

"But where's the fun in that. It tastes better this way too." Papi replied.

Noticing people staring and making lewd comments around, he told her, "Fine! Choke on it.", before shoving the pop further in her mouth.

This caused her to start gagging as he had put too much force into his action. He realized this and pulled it straight out of her mouth. Papi gasped for air, and started coughing.

"Hey. Warn me when you do that. I couldn't breath. And now I'm covered in sticky stuff." she told him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Koji said.

"Would you take that nasty nonsense somewhere else, you perverts!? I'm not trying to have my kids see that!" a man shouted as he guided his wife and children elsewhere.

Koji noticed that as he turned his head, and felt very embarrassed, before turning back to tell Papi, "Alright. Enough of these shenanigans. Let's get you out of here and cleaned… Papi?".

He then realized she wasn't in front of him anymore. Koji did become when he realized she was taking a bath in the public fountain… in the nude.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Koji blurted out at the top of his lungs.

"What? I can't take a bath with my clothes on." Papi told him.

"And you shouldn't take a bath out in public here! I don't think we even have nude beaches!" Koji shouted as he ran towards the harpy.

He tried to grab a hold of her, but instead the girl jumped up and used her feet to grab a hold of the young man. Papi then dragged him into the water, forcing him to take part in the bathing. Getting close to drowning, Koji barely got up to get air before hearing a familiar voice.

"There you are!" the voice said.

Koji got up further, and was met with the sight of Miia.

He then muttered, "Oh, thank god. Someone here to help…".

"You little bird brain! How dare you kidnap my 'darling angel', and force him to bathe with you!" Miia shouted at Papi.

"Yeah, and what's it to you!? You wanna fight or something!?" Papi egged her on.

Miia then hopped into the water, and slithered around to attack the harpy. The two girls got into a bit a cat fight, with Koji ending up in the middle of two clashing rocks and a hard place. Or rather being forced in and out of the water, and against the hard lining of the fountain. He eventually was able get out of the clash so he could end it.

"Would you gals calm the hell down!?" Koji told them as he got in the middle of the lamia and harpy.

The girls both noticed the marks they left on him. A mixture of claw marks and bruises covered his face. Before any of the three muttered another word, they noticed the attention of the crowd around the fountain migrated to a tree nearby. As Koji took a closer look, he noticed that what everyone was focused on in the tree was a little girl who got stuck.

"Oh no. That little girl's in danger!" Miia said.

"Why doesn't she just jump off and fly?" Papi asked.

"Because we don't have wings like you! Now put on your clothes, you little dimwit!" Koji told her as he gave her clothing.

Papi put her clothing back on, and then told Koji, "I guess you can leave this to me then.".

"Hey. What are ya…?" Koji said as he watched Papi try to take off, and face plant.

"Oh no. My wings are too wet to fly." Papi said.

"Yeah, that's the problem. Just like you right now, the girl can't fly. But if she falls from that height, she can get seriously injured or worse. It will make my back pain look like a slight bump." Koji explained to the Harpy.

"Your back hurts? What happened?" Miia asked Koji.

"Don't worry about me right now. Is there anything you can do in this situation?" Kjoi asked her.

"As a matter of fact, climbing trees is a lamia specialty. I'll get to her in no time." Miia replied.

"Thank god. Now go and grab her before she falls." Koji told Miia.

The lamia then slithered through the crowd and up the tree. The leaves and branches made for a slight obstacle, but Miia was able to get through to find the child on the branch.

As she found the kid, Miia felt the urge to say, "I've found you.".

This freaked out the child, making her lose her grip on the tree. Miia tried to grab the little girl with her hand, but missed. So she quickly tried her tail, which only made the child fall in a different direction. Everyone started to freak out at this sight. Then Papi jumped and tried to grab a hold of the girl in mid flight, but her wings wouldn't cooperate.

"No… still too heavy…" Papi muttered to herself as she fell.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP!" Koji shouted as he ran in.

The young man jumped, put one foot against the tree, and forced himself towards Papi and the small child. Everyone heard the thud on the grass past the tree as they all landed. Unfortunately for Koji, both of the girls landed on his back.

"Huh? You saved me?" Papi said as she noticed the young man.

Koji slipped out of underneath her and rolled over to say, "No. You saved the kid. Good job.", and gave her a thumbs up.

Koji got up, with his aching back causing him to limp a little. Miia got down, and the two of them watched as everyone praised Papi for catching the young child.

"I tried so hard…" Miia said.

"It's all good. The child is safe. And next time, you'll be ready." Koji said as he patted her on the head.

* * *

Later on, they met with Ms. Smith, who again had great news for the young man.

"Are you serious? Another one with me?" Koji asked her as they all got to the front door.

"Well, sorry. But it's hard to find a host family for a girl that likes to run away all the time." She replied.

"How am I going to deal with this? I've never dealt with any runaways before." Koji asked her.

"Well, she seems to like you an awful lot." Ms. Smith told him.

"I promise to stick by my new husband." Papi said as she held on to Koji's arm.

"Could you please stop calling me that?" Koji told Papi.

"Okay. How about 'master'?" Papi asked.

"Fine. Just stick with the first one." Koji said as he got Papi to let go of his arm to unlock his front door.

As he swung it open, Koji was greeted by a hug from the arms of a small child.

"Koji, it's been so long." the kid said.

"Hi there, Kokoro. It's nice to see you again." Koji said as he got down to a knee, and gave her a hug as well.

"Wha…? Who is…? How did she…?" Miia questioned the situation.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Papi asked him.

This questioned made Miia look at Koji with a strange look, and Ms. Smith towards Papi. Koji got up, and turned around with a confused look for the three behind him.

"She's my little sister." Koji told them.

"But wait. I thought you said your sister was coming to help us. Did you mean this sister?" Miia questioned Koji.

"No, of course not. I'm just as surprised to see her here. I have another sister, Myu, who's only a couple years younger than me. She must have brought her along." the young man explained.

"Yes, only because she wouldn't shut up about how much she missed her big brother, and wanted to come along for the ride." a young woman said as she walked down the stairs in baggy sweat pants and an oversized shirt.

Looking at her, Ms. Smith said, "She definitely belongs in your family.".

"What's that supposed to mean!?" both Koji and the young woman blurted out at Ms. Smith.

"I rest my case. Anyway, welcome to your new home, Papi. Koji, you'll need this." Ms. Smith said as she handed Papi's certification to Koji.

Underneath it though, Koji found a condom. "Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?" he asked Ms. Smith as he tried to show her without letting his little sister at the door see.

"Woops. Sorry, that's mine." she replied.

"Wow… You're more disorganized than we are." Koji said in a sarcastic tone.

Ms. Smith started walking away as she said, "Well good bye everyone. Oh, and Koji, remember.".

"No funny business. Yes, I get it. I get it. Come on! My little sisters are right here!". Koji said with a stern look.

Everyone went inside, and went through introductions.

"So this is my little sister, Myu. A bit of what people call an… oh...taco… right?" Koji said.

"Otaku. Otaku you idiot." Myu told him.

"Whatever. And this is my little sister Kokoro. A little ball of fun." Koji continued with.

"I'm also tougher than I look, so neither of you girls better hurt my brother." Kokoro said.

"Hmm…" Miia muttered as she looked at the little human girl.

"And sisters, this is Miia. The lamia who ended up staying with me because that woman can't do her job, and that exchange student canceled." Koji said.

"I'm the one darling will be with after all is said and done." Miia said.

"Jesus Christ." Koji said to himself.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Papi said as she grabbed a hold of Koji's arm.

"This here is Papi, whom I honestly just met. And as you can see, she's a crazy little kid as well." Koji said with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Kid? She looks like she could be my age." Myu said.

Koji looked at Myu with a confused look, and asked, "What do you mean?".

"She's a harpy. All harpy's look younger than they really are. It's more to do with them having less weight so they can fly better." Myu explained to Koji.

"Well… learning something new everyday." Koji said.

Papi then tugged on Koji's arm and asked, "Can we bathe together? I wanna continue where we left off earlier.".

"What the…?" Koji said.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Miia and Kokoro shouted at her.

Miia then grabbed a hold Papi and dragged her to the bath, with Kokoro dragging Koji into the living room.

"Let's watch TV, Koji." Kokoro told him with a smile.

"Uh… ok." Koji said to her.

"Yeah, good thinking. The monsters movie marathon is about to start." Myu said.

"Wait, for real. Awesome. I'll go get snacks." Koji said.

"I'll get the drinks." Kokoro said.

"I'll get the pillows and blankets." Myu told them.

The three siblings all gathered together their things, and enjoyed a bit of a monster movie before Miia and Papi came back. Both of them noticed that Koji was right in the middle of his sisters, and felt a slight sense of envy.

"I see you're all enjoying the movie." Miia said.

Koji looked behind the couch and said."Oh hey, girls. Got pillows and blankets for you two as well. Come on and…".

Before he could finish, Miia shoved over Myu, and Papi Kokoro so that they could sit right next to Koji.

"... join in." Koji finished with.

* * *

After that night, Koji had gotten up early to get food for everyone's breakfast. Feeling a bit bad for him having to everyone food, Kokoro followed him to help out with the shopping. After they got their groceries, the two siblings headed back to the house awaiting to make a meal for the household.

"Jeez. It sucks you have to do all the cooking for all the girls." Kokoro told Koji.

"Yeah, but hey. I'm not complaining. It's like cooking for the restaurant… only I'm not being paid a dime." Koji said sarcastically. "But at least I have my little helper."

"I'm always ready to help out when you need, brother. Especially since Myu won't help with anything but dishes." Kokoro replied.

With the pair walking through the neighborhood, they felt a slight calm in the air. It was right after passing by a corner, Koji was met with a half horse person that nearly ran him over. Koji was able to back up a little so that the impact was reduced to a mere bump that knocked him over.

"It would appear that I have met someone. "Tis certain to be fate." the person said.

Kokoro looked at her with a bit of shock on her face. Koji got back up, and noticed that the one who bumped him was a blonde, female centaur.

"My name is Centorea Shianus. A member of the highly esteemed centaur race. Thou are the fated man who shall become my master." she continued.

"Umm… is she a roleplay person or something?" Kokoro asked.

Koji looked at his little sister and said, "I don't know. Perhaps this is part of her culture." Koji told her.

The centaur woman looked at Kokoro, then back at Koji to ask, "You are... man with child?".

"What? Oh… no, no." Koji responded.

"Man with tiny girlfriend?" she asked.

"Eh? Hell no! Man with tiny sister." he told Centorea.

"Oh? A close sister perhaps…?" she pressed on.

"Ok. I'm just going to make a call here if you don't mind." Koji said as he got out his phone.

He called Ms. Smith who told him that it was her day off, and that Centorea was allowed to go around the town as it was part of her people's culture to find their masters. She hung up right after telling him, "Good luck.".

"Ah. That bitch." Koji whispered to himself. "Okay now. So what is it you were hoping to accomplish by almost running me over?" he asked Centorea.

"Did the 'Japanese Magic Charm' not work? Perhaps I should have brought the toast with me. Drats!" she said.

"Koji… I feel like she's referencing an anime or something." Kokoro told him.

"Wait? What? Aw crap! That's not at all how that stuff works. Also, if it were someone else you came across, you would have ran them over." Koji told Centorea.

"Hmm…" she muttered.

"Why are you looking for your 'Destined Master' using 'Japanese Magic Charms' at this hour anyway?" Koji asked her.

Before an answer could come out, a woman walking by had her purse snatched by a man on a moped. He drove through nearly hitting Koji and Centorea.

"Watch out!" Centorea screamed as she tried to grab for Koji.

Koji however, tried to simply dodge the man on his own. This caused Centorea to miss when attempting to grab Koji out of the way, resulting in the girl losing her balance, and her (rather large) breasts to swing and hit Koji in the face. He landed on the ground, feeling a bit awkward.

"I am sorry." Centorea told him.

"Okay. That was nuts." Koji said.

"But you were hit by boobs, not nuts." Kokoro replied.

"Quiet." he told her.

"That man has been coming hither and snatching bags. As a member of the highly esteemed centaur race, I cannot let him go!" Centorea said as she drew her sword. "I vow upon my sword, I shall capture that whoreson!"

"Uhh…" Koji muttered in confusion as he got back up.

"However, the 'Interspecies Laws' prohibit me from laying my hands upon him. 'Twas the reason I have been searching for a master. Someone who would fight beside me." Centorea told him.

"That explains a little bit, but what about…?" Koji tried to ask.

"Right now, it cannot be helped. I require thy assistance! Even if thou are not my master, I shall have thee accompany me!" she said.

"Huh?" Koji asked.

"You should go, Koji. It sounds like fun." Kokoro said to Koji.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, I'll help. Do I get on your back like a racehorse?" Koji asked while attempting to jump on Centorea's back.

Centorea reacted to this by swinging her hind legs back and nearly kicking Koji. Koji moved out of the way just before her hoofs could make contact.

"What are you doing!? I'm not a horse! Thou are not my master! Cease thy rude activity at once!" Centorea told koji as she walked a few steps away. "It would seem that 'Japanese Magic Charms' must not work as I once had believed."

"Okay, smart one. How the hell are we supposed to catch this guy together, then? Explain me that." Koji told her.

As they came to a conclusion, the thief had gained some ground away from the scene. As he check the bag, he found quite a bit of yen within the wallet. It was then that he realized that he was being followed.

"Thou thief! The meek shall arrest you! Else, thou shall drown in the depths of thy crime! And I shall have you taste my blade!" Centorea yelled as she ran after the thief.

With her charging through the streets, Koji was barely hanging on the centuar's waist. Kokoro, on the other hand, had Koji's belt along with some string to act as a seat belt for her. She enjoyed the ride while her brother feared for his life.

"Touch anything soft, and I will drop you!" Centorea told Koji.

"Only if I can help it! Now pay attention to the road!" Koji told her.

The chase went on for some time. Traversing through random turns and obstacles, which included large jugs of water.

"Oh crap!" Koji said as some of the jugs flew at them.

Centorea lifted her blade, and sliced through them with ease. As she cut through them, a splash of water washed over the three of them.

"Yay! This is just like that rollercoaster at the water park!" Kokoro screamed in joy.

"At least you're enjoying this!" Koji shouted at her.

"Oh no! They're showing through!" Centorea said to herself.

"What's showing through?" Kokoro asked.

"Don't ask." Koji said.

"Don't stare!" Centorea told him.

They chase got even more intense when the thief jumped from one road on a hillside to one below. Centorea jumped down as well, breaking her fall on the top of a truck, and continuing to follow the thief.

She held her sword at the man's throat, and said, "I shan't let you run any longer!". She then turned her head to Koji and said, "You be of service to me and capture this… HEY!".

That's when she realized that Koji's hands were on her chest.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! I barely caught on when we dropped!" Koji said.

"Where dost thou have the nerve to grab me… Unhand me, halfwit!" Centorea shouted at him.

"This ride is fun!" Kokoro shouted. "Hey Koji, I don't think that's the steering wheel, so you should let go."

Koji tried to move his hands back to where they were before. With the speed of the chase though, he slipped, ripping open Centorea's shirt. With her chest exposed, the thief caught a glimpse, and drove into a bunch of boxes and cans. Sadly for the three chasing the thief, Centorea was in shock, and ran into some boxes and cans as well.

Kokoro landed safely in a box, and shouted out, "Yeah! Let's do that again!".

Koji landed into a pile of cans, feeling quite a bit of pain. As for centorea, she felt a slight surge of anger at Koji for ripping open her shirt.

"Whoreson…! Doing as thou please to me!" Centorea said as she searched for her blade.

"Looking for this, bitch!" the thief said as he approached Centorea with her sword in hand.

The man lifted the sword, and attempted to slice the helpless centaur girl. Before the blade came down, Koji jumped into the middle of the action, and blocked the sword with a paint can. When the sword was caught in it, Koji forced it out of the thief's hand, tossing it to the side. The thief went for a punch at the young man, but missed as he ducked down and used his right foot to sweep at the thief's feet. The man fell on to his back, giving Koji the opportunity to jump onto him and restrain him. Instead, the thief gained the upper hand, forcing Koji to the ground, and started strangle him. As the young man's face started to become red, a paint can flew at the thief's face.

"Stop hurting my brother!" Kokoro screamed as she ran up to him and used Koji's belt to whip the metal part in the thief's eye.

"Owwww! You stupid little bitch! I'll kill you too!" the thief said as he let go of Koji to get her.

Centorea tossed a box at the thief, throwing him off for a second, and allowing Koji to get back up. He then grabbed yet another paint can but the handle, and swung it down on the thief's head. This caused to the man to fall to the ground, in which Koji hit his head a couple more times before stopping.

He dropped the paint can, and looked at Kokoro as he said, "Come here.", with his arms open.

Kokoro ran right into his arms, tears going down her face. They held on eachother tight, feeling only a slight sense of relief that the situation was over. Centorea looked at the two, and had tears coming down from her face as well.

"Are you alright, Kokoro?" Koji asked his sister.

"Yes." she answered.

"How about you?" Koji asked as he turned his head to Centorea.

"I'm fine." Centorea said as she covered her chest.

Koji then let go of Kokoro, and stood up before saying, "Alright. I don't about you ladies, but I wait to go home an…".

After saying that much, his adrenaline rush was over, and he passed out into some boxes. Kokoro and Centorea checked on him, worried that something was wrong.

* * *

They brought Koji back to the house, and laid him out on the couch. After some time, he woke back up, and turned to see Kokoro waiting with a glass of water.

"Here you go, Koji." she told him.

"Thanks, lil' sis." he said as he grabbed the water from her.

Koji also noticed that Centorea was there as well, putting items back into a first aid kit. She had a slight sense of worry on her face from the situation earlier.

"Well… I think I might need to make another call." Koji said as he pulled out his phone.

Going through his contacts, he pulled up Ms. Smith to ask her more about Centorea and explain the events that took place only an hour ago. She picked up, and the two started talking through.

"So the sword was a fake?" Koji asked her.

"Of course it was. She may have free reign through the city, but that doesn't mean we would allow her to carry around dangerous weapons. Either way, where are you two?" Ms. Smith asked.

"Just at my house. The girls took me back here, and I feel much better now." Koji replied.

"Good to hear, but you better not bring family like your little sister around when you jump into danger like that. I shouldn't have to explain why dealing with a thief can be bad for her." Ms. Smith told him.

"I don't need a lecture. Besides, I wasn't planning on leaving her alone. Plus, both the girls were telling me how I should help out in chasing the man on the scooter." Koji said.

"Wait... Scooter? That doesn't imply that you rode on her back, does it?" she asked the young man.

"Uh… why?" Koji asked with a slightly nervous tone.

"Amongst the centaurs, there's a strict rule that only their 'Master' can be allowed to ride. The one that they've pledged their life to, like a form of marriage to girls like Centorea. Forcing such a thing is like rape." Ms. Smith said as she dropped the phone to get something.

Kokoro watched as her brother jumped off of the couch, nearly falling on his face, to go over Centorea.

"I am sorry! I didn't know how sacred riding on your back was! I hope you can forgive me for that, Centorea!" he said to her.

"Cerea." she told him.

"Huh?" Koji muttered.

"Cerea. It is the name those close to me use." Centorea said.

"Cerea?" Koji said in confusion.

"And I should be the one to apologize for my actions. I risked the lives of both you and your sister over my selfish notion of justice. And because of me, you were almost severely injured." she said.

"Now, now. You don't have to be like this. I made the mistake of involving my sister, and I chose not to refuse your request. Don't worry about this." he told her.

"I must!" Cerea said as she grabbed Koji's hand.

She then forced his hand on the lowest part of her left breast, right where her heart was.

"Do you feel it? Can thou feel the beating of my heart? I feel that fate is tying us together as one! Just as written in Greek Mythology. 'Twas the meeting of Hercules and Chiron. These 'Japanese Magic Charms' are strong." Cerea said.

Noticing her words, Kokoro made a bird whistle sound as she circled her fingertip around the side of her head. Giving him the gesture that Cerea was crazy, Koji waved his open hand at her to knock off the insults.

"Why… 'Tis the first time a man has protected me with his own life. And shown a strong will to protect and care for his loved ones. I am in your dept. For all you have done, I, Centorea Shianus, pledge my unwavering loyalty to you. I will be at your service if you will please accept these words I speak, master." she told Koji.

"Did my life turn into a cartoonish lifestyle?", Koji thought to himself. "Not even a week ago, I was just shooting hoops waiting for an American boy to share the house with me, but now I get a bunch of females instead. Even one trying to act like a maid in a weird romance movie. I don't want her to be upset with what I already did, but can I accept her being a servant? That's not the lifestyle I want to live. Screw it, I'll tell her." He got out of his thoughts, and said, "Cerea, I…".

Myu interrupted the conversation, entering the room in her PJs and asking Koji, "So… what's for breakfast?".

She then felt awkward as she realized yet another girl was in their house. At that, one that had Koji's hand on her chest.

"Uhhh… it's exactly what it looks like." Koji said.

"What the hell, Koji!?" Myu shouted at her brother.

"Who are you? And why do you disrespect my master!?" Cerea asked Myu as she got up to turn and face her.

"Calm down, Cerea. That's just my nerdy little sister, Myu." Koji told her.

"Koji, what kind of harem are you trying to put together?" Myu asked him.

"I didn't plan on any of this happening today. And the hell are you talking about harems for!?" Koji told her.

"Sorry. I forgot you call it being a 'P.I.M.P.', right?" Myu said to agitate her brother.

"Harem…? What is she talking about?" Cerea asked Koji.

"Well, to be honest, this has to do with your coordinator, . Thanks to multiple mistakes she made, I've become the homestay family of two other girls." Koji said.

"Darling? Who is this woman you've brought in!?" Miia asked Koji.

"I'm super hungry!" Papi exclaimed.

"How improper of you all! Treating the master of this house like this!" Cerea said to all the other girls.

It took only a matter of seconds before Myu, Miia, Papi and Cerea got into an argument on who's in charge.

"Hey, Kokoro. 'Chef and Sous'." Koji whispered to his little sister.

"Sure thing, brother." she whispered back to him.

With that said, the two siblings went into the kitchen, and started up breakfast for everyone. Eventually, the girls settled down, and enjoyed the food put together by the sibling duo. French toast, various forms of fried pork, glasses of OJ, and some whipped cream and fruit to top off everything.

"I swear, you always do so much for us, darling." Miia said.

"That's what makes husband such a great man." Papi said.

"This is some of the best cuisine I have ever tasted, master." Cerea said.

"It's alright." Myu said.

The other girls just looked at Myu with a stern look because of what she said.

"I'm just kidding. Great work as usual, Koji." Myu told Koji.

"Thanks everyone, but don't forget that a chef isn't anything without his crew. So why don't you all give some praise to Kokoro." Koji told them.

"Ah, come on, brother. These are recipes you and dad put together." Kokoro told Koji.

"You were a big help. Mixing up the french toast ingredients, watching the mixer with the cream, and even clearing some of the dishes for me. That made everything a lot easier for me." Koji said.

"Alright. Thank you, Kokoro." Miia said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for helping make the food." Papi said.

"I thought I tasted a woman's touch. You did nice work here, sibling of master." Cerea said.

They all gave praise to the duo and their hard work. And so the duo could enjoy a break from today, the rest of the girls were made to clean the rest of the kitchen and put away everything. All is well and ends well for Koji and Kokoro. At least for now…

* * *

Going back to the group of medieval individuals, trouble was brewing even hotter. They traveled down a deep, dark cave full of all kinds of undead creatures. Some of which were warriors that fought for this land ages ago.

"You will not live past this day." a zombified lamia said to them.

The undead creature slithered over to Orbul, and attempted to attack with her tail. The orc simply blocked the attack with her shield, and sliced off the end of the lamia's tail. Mieexth then ran into the middle of them, and shoved his fist through the lamia's chest. This left her in pieces on the ground, allowing them to move on to the next undead creatures. The feline humanoid ran past them, using a rapier to slice through other undead. He was too fast for any of them to catch, and even ran along the walls to catch the climbing ones.

"Drop dead like us. It's useless to resist." another undead creature told Xemseus.

The cloak scale-skin used his tail to trip the undead. As it dropped to the ground, Xemseus placed his hand on the the zombified canine that spoke to him. A strange purple glow came from his eyes as he electrocuted the undead. As it turned to ashes, the scale-skin was ambushed by other undead, each wielding large weapons. One received an arrow in the skull. And another a spears through its throat, causing the head to fall off its body. As for the rest, Xemseus gathered a ball of compressed air, and threw it at the undead. Each one blew away, falling to pieces. It was only a matter of time before each of the creatures were destroyed by the group of dangerous warriors.

"Was that all?" Gishvee asked sarcastically.

With that snide remark, a zombified minotaur dug itself out of the ground, along with more undead.

"You had to ask, Gishvee!?" Eliza asked the snake-like woman.

This caught them off guard, but not as much when two amulets flew out of the cloaked scale-skin's satchel.

"We'll help out." a pair of voices said from the amulets.

The silver sapphire amulet turned into a boy with pale skin wearing a blue tunic. The golden ruby amulet changed into a girl with an almost black pigment in a red tunic. Both of these children had long horns protruding from the top of their heads. As the other undead came close, the children readied some strange form of energy in their hands. The boy held his palms together, and aimed them at the crowd of creatures, freezing parts of their bodies.

"Cool off…" the boy said.

Many of them tripped or fell apart from this child's ray of frost. That was followed by the girl raising her arms, creating a large sphere of fire.

"... before you blast off!" the girl said.

After saying that, she threw the sphere, causing a huge burst of flames. Any undead that survived the ice was blasted to bits by the fire.

Xemseus walked up to the kids and grabbed both of them by the arms before asking, "What are you two doing here!? I thought I told you to stay on the ship!".

"We couldn't leave you alone, father." the girl said.

"We wanted to be help, not a bother." the boy said.

"Enough with the rhyming! I will admit, you two did fine with those unliving creatures." he told them.

"Thank you." they both said.

"But I can't let you two run amuck. I'm not looking to let you two get into danger." Xemseus said.

"Can we stay by you?" the boy asked.

"Please?" the girl added.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Both of you will have to stay close for the rest of the way." he told the children.

They nodded, signifying that they understood the situation.

"But wait… Can't I simply teleport them back to the ship?" the raven humanoid said.

"No. You already seem weak as it is, father Li. That trip from there took days. Using a spell for that distance could tear you apart." Xemseus told him.

"Is that so? I see you must have been keeping up to your studies." Li said.

"I learned from the best." Xemseus said back.

* * *

The group pressed onward down the cave. The cave eventually changed what seemed to be ruins of an advanced civilization. Statues of pure metal, and along with fine tile work on the floor. They traveled through, coming upon a rather large door.

"'Pery interesting architecture. Looks like it's 'prom the time when dwarves and goblins shared the 'Porge Pronteir'." Li said.

"Yes. Before dwarves get high and mighty like elves." the goblin said.

"Easy, Godric. Now is not the time for complaining." Eliza told him.

Li then walked up to the door, and lifted a staff with a purple flame at top. He touched the door with the staff, and caused the mechanisms inside to move around. The group could hear large gears and columns move within the door. The door then opened, revealing a long hallway filled with doors, statues and paintings.

"Well,... the people from the 'Forge Frontier' sure had a lot of time on their hands. Showing off in any way they could." Gishvee said.

"You're one to talk." the feline said.

"Quiet, Korjondo. The overgrown fur rug does not need to tell me how to talk." she said back.

"Shut up you two!" Xemseus told them.

As they pressed on through the hallway, the group could hear strange sounds of cutting and screaming coming from some distance away. Everyone moved with caution, approaching a balcony attached to a pair of stair cases leading downward. It appeared to be very large area, full of torn banners and broken tables with chairs. The place had been redecorated with corpses, both fresh and old. Along with that, the source of the sounds was revealed to be from a woman watching her friend get torn apart by a group of deathly hounds with a shadowy look to them. Laughing could also be heard in the room. That's when Xemseus looked at the throne to see who was enjoying this moment of horror. He saw a familiar face he had been searching for some time. Skin as pale as ashes, long silver hair, purple eyes, and a dress littered with bones of all kinds of creatures.

"There she is." Xemseus whispered to the group.

"Really? We finally have her?" Mieexth asked silently.

"Yes. We finally can avenge our village, and our sister." Gishvee whispered to her brothers.

Before any of the group could act, the woman who sat upon the throne disappeared. They looked around before realizing she had reappeared behind them. The silver haired woman knocked over Li with some purple magic that pushed him, right before grabbing a hold of the two children that followed him. Then disappeared again, and appeared back by her throne, holding both of the children by their throats.

"Get down here, you scaly bastard! Come down and face me! Or are you that much of a coward!?" the woman said.

The group listened to her orders, and went down to stand before the woman who destroyed a great deal of what they held dear.

"You have a lot of nerve calling Xemseus a 'coward', when you're the one who ran away." Gishvee said.

"Oh, Gishvee. Still have not learn to keep thy mouth shut. Your mouth will only cause more trouble for the lot of you." the woman responded.

"What do you want of us now, witch!?" Xemseus forced the question.

"It's good that you ask. You see, yet again, I have the high ground. And I 'want' you to tell me this. Which of these children is most dearest to you?" the witch asked him.

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked.

"I want to know which of these children do you care for more." she told him.

The two children struggled to get out of the woman's grip as she pinched hard on their throats. Xemseus stared at both of the children with a look of grief in his eyes. He felt so terrible about bringing the two into such a horrible situation. As he was going to mutter an answer, the woman started to laugh again.

"Too late, scale-skin!" she said.

The woman then had two of her undead minions stab through both of the children with swords.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xemseus yelled out at the woman.

The rest of the group was about to charge in to attack, but was stopped by other undead minions.

"You disgusting harlot!" Eliza said.

"I'll rip your throat out!" Mieexth shouted at her.

Gishvee dropped down in tears, feeling dread and guilt from the situation.

"How about I put you all out of your misery? Would that make you happy? Joining these demonic children in hell?" the woman asked.

The witch formed a staff in her hand, which also had a purple flame like Li's staff. As she gathered power in her staff, she felt a strange energy flow through her body. Her left eye started glowing blue, with her right eye glowing red.

"What is going on?" the woman asked.

The woman then began hearing voices inside her head.

"Gisin, I think we have her now." a boy's voice said.

"Then let's have some fun her head, Giacles." a girl's voice responded.

"Get out of my head!" the witch said as she dropped her staff, and grabbed onto her head.

The attention of most of the group and the undead minions then focused on the witch appearing to have gone mad. The woman started to shake her head violently, right before being forced against the ground by some invisible force. Seeing this, Xemseus then realized that the bodies of the children were no longer present. That's when the group saw them fly out of the woman's body with a bright show of blue and red light. As they appeared, Li lifted his staff, spun it in the air, and forced the bottom of it on the ground. A large pulse of purple energy flew from Li, turning all of the undead in the area to turn into ashes.

"How… did…?" Korjondo muttered.

The group was amazed by what Li and the children did. After becoming so astonished from it, they had lost sight of the situation, and the witch had taken the opportunity to grab the helpless woman who had watch her friend being eaten in pieces. She sucked the life out of her, and created a large purple vortex at the ceiling of the throne room.

"If I can't defeat you here, then I will fight you all elsewhere." the witch shouted.

First, the witch jumped and flew into the vortex. Then the group tried desperately to cling to something. Xemseus grabbed a hold of Gisin and Giacles, but started to float upward towards the spiraling tear in space above them. Mieexth then grabbed Xemseus and Gishvee, who was able to hold them all down with his sheer strength, gripping the floor beneath him with his clawed feet. Even though they were fine. Li, Eliza, Korjondo, Orbul, Godric, and their maniacal friend Shofen were all whisked away by the current of the vortex. That's when the three scale-skins looked at one another, and realized they had to follow them. Gisin and Giacles turned back into amulets, and got back into Xemseus's satchel. Then Mieexth let go of the floor, and the three of them flew up in the vortex, awaiting their fate in whatever world they might end up in.

* * *

 **AN:**

 _ **Hello everyone, sorry this one took too long to post. Now we are close to a real "Mashup" within the story. I thank those who have sent in characters, I plan to have fun with them. I know most of what I have sent in has been more or less a copy and paste of the original work of "Monster Musume", but from here on, expect some bigger differences. More action and violence probably, and I put a bunch kids within it. Aren't I nice. Hope you all like the characters and story so far. Please leave a note for me in your review if you notice anything I may have screwed up on. Then of course for those who want to send in a character, the information is in my bio. Fill out that and send it via PM or however else you can. See you all next time.**_


	4. Time or Space?

The group of medieval individuals woke up after several hours. It was dark, cold, and felt like they were lying upon a rough surface. That's when they noticed that it was night, and they were on top of something high.

"These winds are strong. We must be high up." Gishvee said.

"Is everyone okay?" Li asked the group.

"That was fun!" the hyena like person said.

"I'm sure you enjoyed that mixture of twists and turns, Shofen." Eliza said.

The group started to get up, each one of them feeling sore from the impact of landing. Xemzeus walked around, looking for something. He seemed rather nervous.

"What are you doing, Master Xemzeus?" Orbul asked him.

"I'm looking for my satchel." he replied.

Eliza peered at him with a confused look, and asked, "Can't you just get a new one?".

"Maybe if it came with Gisin and Giacles." Xemzeus said with a sarcastic tone.

"What?" Gishvee asked him.

"Master Xemzeus, you might want to take a look at this." Korjondo said.

The cloaked lizard then walked over to the feline humanoid to see what he was talking about. Even though it was night, it appeared that bright light was hitting the side of Korjondo's face. Xemzeus then looked over the edge of the concrete structure they stood, and saw a sight he never imagined. Tall metal poles with lights, self moving metal carriages, dozens of people walking around casually in thin trousers and tunics, even glowing pictures that moved. He was both amazed and frightened by the sight of all this. The rest of the group then peered over the edge as well, having different feelings about their situation.

"What dimension is this?" Gishvee asked.

"Perhaps we've gone into a different area in time and space." Li told the group.

"I guess that would explain these metal carts moving with ease on their own." Eliza said.

"None of this we see matters!" Xemzeus said with an angered tone as he walked away from the edge. "The witch has yet again escaped us, and now both Gisin and Giacles are missing!"

"We will find them, brother." Mieexth said as he set his hand on Xemzeus's shoulder.

The rest of the group gathered around one another. They discussed how the situation could be explored, and how they could blend in this new crowd.

* * *

Night covered the land of the rising sun in darkness. And sometimes with darkness comes dark thoughts.

"Leave me alone, you three!" Koji shouted at the girls.

Miia, Papi and Cerea were all chasing after the young man. And with the full moon, he couldn't tell if it was a dirty film or a horror flick he was in. Eventually he ended up downstairs, finding his little sister playing video games in the living room.

"Kokoro? What are you doing up at this time?" Koji asked his sister.

"Can't sleep, so… you know. But why do you look like you're running from a monster?" Kokoro asked him.

"Well the girls are chasing me of course. Who else?" Koji said.

"Oh darliiiiiiiiiiing?" Miia said as she and the others looked for him.

"Oh crap. Need to friggin' hide." he said to himself.

"Need to hide? I think I have an idea." Kokoro said as she grabbed a pair of folded blankets out.

She laid one blanket out on the floor, and the other one by the table in the middle of the couches.

"I don't think a little fort is going to help me this time around, but I thank you for the effort." Koji told his sister.

"Oh trust me, it will work." Kokoro told him.

She then quickly ran into the kitchen, and began looking through the pantry. Koji became rather impatient with this, and started sneaking towards kitchen to avoid getting detected by the girls. Koji was met by Kokoro, who held a mop at his throat.

"No, brother. Back by the blanket." she told him.

Koji then backed up with his hands held up by his shoulders.

"Kokoro, seriously. I can't just stand here! I don't think you're little mop trick or whatever will work either!" he said.

"Like I said, Koji. Trust me." Kokoro told him.

She then hit Koji in his crotch with her mop, causing him to yell in pain before dropping to the floor.

"Koji?!" the girls screamed out in response.

As the girls ran down the stairs, Kokoro quickly rolled Koji onto one of the blankets. She then wrapped him in that blanket and rolled him underneath the living room table. With Koji under there, Kokoro grabbed the other blanket, and covered the table with it. The girls entered the living room and looked around for Koji with no luck.

Cerea looked at Kokoro before asking, "Have you seen the master around?".

"Yes, but none of you are going to tear apart his clothes." she said.

"What are you insinuating?! I simply wish to ask him about our marriage!" Cerea responded.

"Whatever. I'm tired of seeing my brother in bandages because of you girls. It's time for me to bring the pain." Kokoro told the girls.

"Like you haven't already…" Koji said in a whimpering voice from underneath the table Kokoro now stood upon.

"Master?"

"Husband?"

"Darling?"

After now knowing where he was, the girls got ready to purge through Kokoro to get to her brother. Papi flew up towards her, and brought out her talons to strike.

"Take this!" Papi said.

In response, Kokoro jumped up and shoved the end of the mop into the harpy's face. The young girl even went as far as wrapping the end of the mop around her head, and forcing Papi's face into the bucket for the mop.

"Such vulgarity!" Centorea said.

"Well, I don't fight for honor. I fight for my family." Kokoro told her.

"Thou may have easily dealt with the harpy, but don't get cocky. As a member of the highly esteemed Centaur race, I am a skilled warrior. I shalt not be bested by the likes of a mere child such as thee!" Centorea told Kokoro.

The centaur then leaned in to grab the little girl, but Kokoro quickly moved out of her way. She then swung the mop towards the centaur, but Centorea quickly blocked the attack and grabbed the mop out of Kokoro's hands. Centorea attempted to attack the child with the mop, but each strike was quickly avoided. When one move hit the blanket on the table, Kokoro set one foot on the end of the mop, and kicked her other foot underneath the shaft of the mop. The other end of the mop hit Centorea on the side of her head, allowing the opportunity for Kokoro to steal back the mop. As she did so, the young human girl picked up the mop, and slapped Centorea multiple times in the face with the wet end of the mop. The smell from the mop caused her to pass out, as with Papi.

"Got you!" Miia said.

The lamia jumped up from behind Kokoro to grab her. Before getting close enough, the mop leaned over the shoulder of the child, causing Miia to push her face into it. Kokoro simply shrugged, and started spinning the mop around in her face. Just as with the other girls, she passed out on the floor from the smell.

"This is why you don't mess with the Fujita family." Kokoro told the unconscious girls. "Now to get everyone pillows and blankets."

* * *

Morning came, and all the girls began waking up. They felt strange, noticing that they were all sleeping in the living room instead of their bedrooms. Then the girls smelt food cooking in the kitchen, and walked towards the area.

"I kinda think that these girls might be a bit of fun." Kokoro said.

"Yeah. Fun for me, too. Just about every girl in this household is reaching for my groin. Even you with the mop!" Koji said as he pointed to an ice pack taped to his crotch.

"Sorry, it was all I could think of to hide you. You should still be able to have kids when you get married with one of them." Kokoro told her brother.

"Those are two things you're a little short to be talking about, Kokoro." Koji said.

"Well I'm not likely to reach your height, you freak. So quit talking about me being short. Also, mom and dad already explained puberty, sex and everything else." Kokoro said.

"Really. Well they certainly taught you earlier than me or Mayu. I hope you don't grow to be some sort of pervert." Koji said.

"The only real perverts in this family are you and Mayu. As far as I can see, sex is something to poke jokes about, but not use. Like racism." Kokoro said.

"I… well I guess that's alright. And racism has always made some good humor." Koji said before turning to the girls entering the room.

"What happened to you?" Miia asked with concern in her eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, just a little bit of fun from last night. I'm fine though." Koji told her.

"Are thou alright, master?" Centorea asked as well.

"Yes. It stings a little, but yeah. I'm good." Koji responded.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Papi asked.

"No. I'm fine. Just calm down everyone. Also, Ms. Smith talking about marriage…" Koji muttered to them.

The three girls all looked at him, with Kokoro jumping on the kitchen counter to watch for reactions.

"... I think she was a little out of line putting that idea into our heads last night. I'm not against the idea of being with one of you girls, though. So I think I'll try a date or two with each of you, and we'll see how things go from there. Sound good." Koji told the three.

"I like that idea." Papi said.

"I'll second that notion." Centorea said.

"Oh, definitely darling. But I call the first date." Miia said.

The four young adults continued talking about the dating situation, with Kokoro simply sitting on the counter watching them.

"I swear, this house is full of perverts. At least my brother is still a fun guy to be around." Kokoro thought to herself.

"Today though, let's just relax. I'm gonna go out and grab some stuff for us." Koji said.

"Are you sure you're alright to do that today? Shouldn't you rest thyself, master?" Centorea suggested.

"Nope. Nope. If I don't do it today, it'll never get done." Koji said.

He grabbed the ice pack off of his crotch area, wrapped all the tape on it into a ball, and set the pack into the sink.

"The food is done. I hope you don't mind serving, Kokoro." he continued.

"Of course not. You go do your thing, and I'll do mine." Kokoro said.

Koji then got himself ready, and headed out the door.

* * *

As he walked, Koji felt rather drowsy, and had aches all over his back. With that, headed into a nearby drug store to grab a pack of patches for his pain. Then he headed over to his favorite coffee shop, and noticed that it was rather empty. Other than three employees working, there was only a handful of people in there. Three were people sitting and enjoying their coffee and pastries, one was a woman in an office dress waiting impatiently for her coffee at the other end of the counter, leaving the last person a woman in a victorian style corset coat grabbing a bag of baked goods. She was wearing black gloves, and had the hood of her jacket over her head. She moved passed Koji, accidentally bumping him on her way out.

"Whoops, sorry." Koji said to her.

"Hmm." she muttered before walking off.

He hardly paid that encounter any mind, and went on to grab himself a coffee. After getting his cup, he headed out, nearly getting ran over by the woman in an office dress on the way to the door. Koji walked along the sidewalk to get towards the market.

"I wish I had more coffee grounds at the house so I didn't have to spend extra for a little cup. Expenses are going up, and this whole thing with the girls sharing my house is really getting out of hand." Koji thought to himself.

He came across an alleyway, seeing the same girl in the corset jacket from the coffee shop. She appeared to be confronted by a group rough looking individuals. A man and a woman were leaning on a wall to the right of her, with a slightly muscular man standing in front of her and getting in her face.

"Listen here. You wanna pass through, you'll pay up now! You stupid little bitch!" the man shouted at her.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by that. Just move out of my way, and this won't escalate further." the girl told him.

The man and woman on the wall looked at each other and started laughing. As for the man in front of her, he backed up to show off a swiss army knife. With him trying to look intimidating, the girl reached under the skirt of her short lolita dress. As it lifted, Koji noticed she was wearing shorts underneath, and grabbed a hold of something with a black handle. He figured what she had was a baton or a gun, so he got rather nervous about the whole situation. Not just only did she reveal that she had a concealed weapon, her tail also came out and started wagging.

"Oh, holy shit! You really are a bitch... Hey you! Weird tall boy! This your pet!?" The man said to Koji.

Koji felt an urge to run in and attack the man with the knife, but felt a slight shock that kept him stuck in place. The turned to look at him, and shook her head before turning back to the man. A strong breeze blew through everyone, knocking even the girl's hood back. But rather than noticing that the girl had the ears of an english mastiff, he was focused on the sight of another figure some distance behind the man.

"Big Cho. Looks like we have more company." the woman on the wall said.

The man and the woman leaning both got close to the man, who also turned around to see. The figure appeared to have grey skin, with very human like features. Its eyes were colorless, and it's jaw was hanging open. It walked slowly towards everyone with a rather large sword in its hands.

"Wow. Another costuming cosplay freak. This day keeps getting better." Big Cho said.

The girl in the corset tried to walk away from the scene slowly. The other man noticed this, and pulled out a pistol.

He cocked the pistol and said, "Hey. The boss ain't done with you! Keep your ass here.". He pointed his gun at Koji as he told him, "You too, flip! Come here and get the shit beat out of you like your girlfriend!".

"Girlfriend?" Koji and the girl whispered.

The figure got close to everyone, and appeared to be much larger than even Koji. The man called Big Cho got his knife ready to cut this strange looking individual.

"You better back the hell off before I spill your guts! This shit here isn't any your business." Big Cho told the strange person.

Koji got close to the rest of the people there as well, and was forced to stand by the girl with a slightly wagging tail. The figure walked closer and closer to the group, making everyone even more on edge. Big Cho couldn't wait any longer for the figure to listen, so he ran at it, and began swinging his knife.

"Yeah, show that freak whose boss!" the woman said.

The man kept on slicing and even stabbing the greyish individual. Even going as far as slicing it open at the gut. He expected to find bloody human skin underneath a costume, but the sight he found was quite a graphic view. Rotten guts spilled out of the figures stomach region, giving off a rather horrible scent.

"Oh god. What the hell is this thing!?" the woman said as she covered her nose.

Big Cho just stared at this creature in front of him, looking into its blank eyes as it moved its blade towards him. It was at this moment he knew… his death had come. The large sword went through the man's side, slicing into something that caused a red river to flow from him. The man and woman who stood by him now screamed in panic, with the man shooting several times at the creature. Each bullet either missed or simply went through its body, leaving tears in its flesh.

"What the hell…? Oh… you bastard. That was my mix, and I just got the good vodka…" Big Cho rambled on.

The creature tossed Big Cho off to the side to get him off its sword before moving in to get another victim. The man was knocked out from the impact. Koji, the girl with a tail, the man and the woman all began running away. Before she could get much of a head start, the man tossed his weapon at the canine like girl. She lossed her balance in an attempt to dodge it, allowing for the man to shove her into the path of the undead looking creature. Koji heard her grunt as she fell, and turned around to see what happened. When he saw her, he stopped running, and instead ran towards her.

"Oh shit!" Koji yelled as he grabbed a hold of her arm.

The man and woman left the scene, leaving only Koji and this new girl to deal with the walking corpse figure. After helping her up, Koji was pushed by the girl into an old metal trash can.

"Leave me alone already! I don't need your help." the girl told Koji.

The girl then reached underneath her skirt yet again, and pulled out her weapon. A military combat sword, with the name "Tao" engraved on the blade. With it, she attacked the creature head on. The girl sliced at its chest a few times while dodge the swings it made towards her. She made an opening wear its heart was, but she saw that it wasn't beating. She got a bit distracted by that, and she got punched by the creature. The force sent her against the wall to the left of her, and caused the girl to drop her sword. As the creature went in for another strike, a metal trash can lid flew at it like a frisbee. The lid hit the creature's head, throwing it off balance. The girl looked at where the lid came from, and found the young man running towards the undead creature. He ran up and forced his foot into its left knee, breaking the joint. Though he broke its leg, the creature was still able attack. It punched Koji in the gut, and grabbed him by his hair. The creature got ready to shove it's blade through the young man's chest. Before it could strike him, the girl used her sword to force the undead's blade upward, and sliced it's sword hand off.

"Hol…y...crap." Koji said trying to get past his stomach pain and the hair pulling.

With one hand now gone, the creature used its other hand to strike. It first swung Koji into the girl, knocking again to the side, and then tossed him to the other side. When Koji landed on the ground, he started feeling pain all over. As he tried looking up, he saw the man who was just knocked out by the creature. It looked like blood was spilling out of his stomach and back, giving Koji a cruel sense of deja vu.

"RUN MAN! RUUUUU…" he heard in his head from a teenage boy before a gunshot sound.

After he shook his head, Koji noticed the knife that Big Cho carried. Koji summoned the strength to barely get back up on his feet, then grabbed the knife. The girl was cornered by the undead creature that now had no use of its left leg or right arm, but could still use its left arm to swing at her. The creature managed to overpower the canine girl and shoved on the ground. It got ready to swing its blade down on her. Trying his hardest, Koji ran from behind, and jumped onto the girl to move her to the side. Using the momentum of his jump, the young man rolled them both out of the range of the creatures blade. He then realized after that he was on top of her, to which Koji felt awkward about.

"Nope. Sorry." Koji said as he quickly got up.

"Killjoy." the girl whispered to herself.

The young man then threw his at the undead's chest, causing it to weaken further and drop to its knee. With the creature feeling weary, it gave the girl the chance to run at it with all her force to knock it over, and then slice it in half at the waist. She looked at Koji, who gave her a nod to tell her, "Go ahead". She got ready to slice its head when an arrow shot into the creature's head. Before they realized what happened, the undead's entire body, including what was cut off, was on fire. Everything burned to ashes. The young man and girl looked up towards the top of one of the buildings that made the alleyway. The spotted a figure with a slightly brown, and possibly pointed ears. Before they could see any more details, it simply vanished.

"This day is just getting better and better." Koji told the girl.

"I know, right. First we bump into each other in a coffee place. An asshole threatens us, then gets knocked out. We fight a… whatever that thing was. Then it gets set on fire." she responded.

"It sounds like a good time, minus the near death. But I think we should get the hell out of dodge." Koji said as he tried to hold back vomit.

"Yeah. We better, otherwise the police and 'MON' will probably catch us." the girl said as she started moving.

"What did you say?" Koji asked as he followed after her.

"If you're asking about 'MON', they're a group of Extraspecies like me. No one really knows about them, but they're going to be a special task force to fight against any Extraspecies aggressors." she said.

As the two ran out of the alleyway, they were met by a rather large individual in a metal suit.

"I swear, everyday I feel smaller and smaller." Koji said.

"Oh… great. Not you guys again." the canine girl said.

"You two, come with me. My boss wants to see you." the large person said.

"Yeah. No thank you. Just gonna go back to my home with my host family here." the girl said as she grabbed a hold of Koji's arm.

The young man looked at her with confusion, and then looked back at the rather large individual in front of them.

"Nice try, but we know you belong with a Mr. Tao. And this guy looks nothing like an old general." the large person said.

"Look, just get in the van already!" a young woman said as she pointed two SMGs at the them.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! My mother said I should never get in vehicles with strangers." Koji said as he raised his hands.

The canine girl raised her hands as well, and gave the young woman a dirty look. She and Koji were stuffed into the van, and found themselves around a couple of other Extraspecies people. There was a girl with short hair and one eye sitting next to another girl with long grey hair and no clothes on.

"Uhh… is that something that's okay in public?" Koji asked.

"Quiet, boy. Our boss wants to meet with you and talk about your situation." the girl with no clothes said.

"Oh… and who's your boss? Some perv that lets their party run around in birthday suits?" Koji asked sarcastically.

"These bozos are all led by some woman with glasses who sucks at her job." the canine girl said.

"Hey! Watch it, Gwyllgi. You're on thin ice after this being your third runaway from your homestay." the silver haired girl told her.

The van started moving as they continued on with their conversation, with the dual-wielding girl jumping inside, and the large person hanging on the back of the van.

"Wait. Woman with glasses… sucks at her job? Is your boss Ms. Smith?" Koji asked the group.

"Ah, you ruined the surprise. Oh well. There's still more to come for the two of you." the trigger happy girl said.

"Can we at least pass around some other names here so I know who I'm talking to? Like 'Hi everyone, my name is Koji'. Something like that maybe." Koji said.

"Oh. You want names? Well I'm Zombina. The commander of this crew." the trigger happy girl said.

"The girl with stitches is named Zombina. That's original." Koji thought to himself.

"I'm Dopple. And this here is our shy bullseye, Manako." the silver haired girl said as she set her hand on the one-eyed girl's shoulder.

"Hanging on the back is Tio, our muscle." Zombina said. "And the driver is… well… some guy that drives us around."

"I'll never get any respect from this crew, will I?" the man driving said.

"Not with that attitude." Zombina told him.

"Well alright, Zombina. Tell me, what exactly does Ms. Smith want with me this time." Koji asked.

* * *

"I want you to become the new host family of Gwyn here." Ms. Smith said from her desk.

After the drive, Koji finally got the answers to he asked for within his coordinator's office.

"Are you serious? What is with the timing of all this? Not to mention, how about space in my house? What about that?" Koji asked.

"Come on. Look who you're talking to. I told you that we'll handle any extra expenses. All you need to do is look after everyone." Ms. Smith told him.

"So this is my new host then? Awesome!" the canine girl said.

"I knew you'd like that idea." Ms. Smith said.

"But there is a question I have too. Why is it that Mr. Tao has been trying to get rid of me? He was like a nice grandpa to me, and then he talks behind my back to you about getting me a new home." Gwyn asked.

"So that's the reason you kept running away. Well as for his reasoning, he told me not to say." Ms. Smith said.

"What!?" Gwyn said with a furious voice.

"He said he wanted to tell you in person once he got you into a new home. Mr. Tao was very keen on making sure that was the case. In the meantime, you get to hang around your new playmate." Ms. Smith said.

"Well… alright." Gwyn said.

"Whelp… looks like you're coming home with me then." Koji said.

* * *

The two were transported back to the house with groceries in hand.

"So you wanna help me take these inside?" Koji asked Gwyn.

"Sure." the canine girl replied.

They both grabbed the bags of groceries out of the van before it sped off out of sight.

"They're sure in a hurry. By the way, can you tell me a little bit more about Gwyllgis?" Koji asked her.

"How about I show you." Gwyn said.

The girl then tilted her head upward, and blew fire out of her mouth. Seeing that, Koji got excited.

"That's nice there. Now make sure not to do that inside though." Koji said.

"Okay. By the way, are you in a relationship?" Gwyn asked Koji.

"Why do you ask?" the young man said.

"Oh, just curious if there is a girl that would get jealous of me living with you." the canine girl told him.

"Well, it's not like you're the only girl living here." Koji informed her.

"Koji. You're finally here. Come on, we've been waiting hours for you!" Kokoro said from the front door.

"Is that your little sister? She looks just like you but cuter." Gwyn said.

"Who is she? Another girl in the program?" Kokoro asked.

"Yes." Koji answered.

"Wait, another girl. How many Cultural Exchange students were put here by Ms. Smith?" Gwyn asked Koji.

"There you are, my darling. We've been waiting." Miia said as she slithered through the doorway.

Miia noticed Gwyn, and wrapped once around Koji.

"Who is she? Don't tell… Ms. Smith assigned her here, too. Am I right?" Miia asked.

"Damn, you girls are good at this. But yeah, this is…" Koji said.

"My name is Gwyn. Nice to meet you both. But why don't you give your host a little breather before you continue squeezing him." Gwyn said.

"Huh? Uh oh." Miia said as she noticed Koji gasping for air.

Miia then let go of Koji, allowing for him to gain his breath back.

"What did I tell you girls about ' **bringing the pain'** last night?" Kokoro said in a menacing voice.

Miia started to shiver in fear from the little girl's expression. As for Gwyn, she decided to draw her blade.

"The last girl that pointed a sword at me was bigger than you, and definitely fell harder than you will." Kokoro continued on with the voice.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Gwyn asked her in a serious tone.

Koji gathered his breath and said, "So anyway, let's go inside to get some food together.".

"Not yet, brother. I have another lesson to teach." Kokoro said to Koji.

"Quit getting cocky, kid. This won't pretty." Gwyn said.

"Yeah,... **for you!** " the little girl said.

After about a few short seconds at it, the fight was over with Kokoro having Gwyn by the ears.

"Now will you be a good girl?" Kokoro asked Gwyn as she pulled on her ears.

"Yes." Gwyn said.

"Alright. Now let's go get something to eat like my brother said we should do.

Kokoro let go of Gwyn's ears, and the four of them went inside. As they got closer to the kitchen, they heard a little bit of a conversation going on inside the dining room.

"So how far are you in the 'Grand Butler' series?" Mayu asked someone.

"Oh, I've only parted halfway through the manga." Centorea answered her.

"Are you two 'nerding out' like Kokoro and husband said?" Papi asked.

"Great. Now I have someone else telling me I'm a nerd. And who the hell are you calling 'husband'!?" Mayu said.

"Well sis', if you came outside with us more often, we wouldn't call you a nerd a whole lot. As for the husband thing, I wish she'd stop." Koji said.

"Perhaps I can assist in that, Master." Centorea suggested.

"No need Centorea, and quit it with the 'master' stuff." Koji told her.

"Hey. How about we snuggle on the couch after lunch, Darling?" Miia said as she moved the tip of her tail around Koji's ear.

"Got paperwork to fill out, and calm down the 'darling' thing too." Koji said.

"Got a problem with nicknames, numb skull?" Mayu asked her brother.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Koji said.

"It's alright. I've got your back, partner." Gwyn said.

"Okay, that's good to hear." Koji told her.

"And I do too, brother." Kokoro told him.

"Nice. Also, I think I'm started to detect a pattern here, but hey. I love you all." Koji said as he opened his arms.

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" all the girls said as they gathered for a group hug.

With everyone in the dining room hugging, two pairs of footsteps could be heard entering the room. Everyone looked in the direction of the footsteps and saw a boy and a girl with dark skin and horns.

"What's for supper, skinny human?" the boy asked.

"We've been waiting patiently for our next meal." the girl said.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello again. Now the two worlds meet (finally), with even a new character to add to the Koji Fanclub roster. So far we have a snake, a bird, a horse, and a fire breathing dog. What animal shall Koji play with in this wacky story? Find out next time on the next "Mon Mash". God, that nickname sounds like crap. Oh, and of course, check out my profile if you want to send in a character. I can't wait to see more come in.**


	5. Playing Around!

The young man was quite a bit surprised to see two children in his household. Making it even more awkward, they did not appear to be relatives of anyone in the house. The group hug stopped, with Koji walking to the youngsters.

"Well… this is a bit of a surprise." Koji said.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be the only 'real' minor here." Kokoro said.

"Quiet." Mayu told her.

"So what are you kids doing here? Did you get lost or something?" Koji asked.

"We did get lost, our father must be unhappy." the boy with horns said.

"And the reason we're here is because of Papi." the girl with horns said.

Koji, along with everyone else in the room, turned their eyes to Papi. She was confused for a second, and then thought to herself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Papi said.

Papi then flew above everyone, and hopped right in the middle of the horned children. Just as with Kokoro, Papi was hardly that much taller than the young ones.

"This is Gisin and Giacles. They came in with me today." Papi continued.

"Huh? What?" Koji said.

"When I saw you come back through the door earlier though, all you had was that old purse. I didn't see anyone with you." Miia said.

"She flew off again, huh?" Koji asked.

"That girl would not cooperate earlier." Mayu told Koji.

"If thou came alone, how did these young ones come in?" Centorea asked Papi.

"Well… ummmmmm…" Papi said as she tried to remember.

"What the headless hen is trying to say is that we did not walk in." the girl said.

"Rather, we brought here by the satchel that was carried by the hen." the boy said.

"Hen? Are you calling me a chicken again?" Papi asked the two. "You two are mean."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean you brought by the satchel?" Gwyn asked.

"We can be small." the boy said.

"Hide in plain sight." the girl said.

"These little kids are really in sync with each other. I kinda wish we were like that." Miia said to Koji as she leaned on his shoulder.

Centorea, Papi and Gwyn gave Miia dirty look for doing so. Seeing all this, Mayu simply rolled her eyes. Then Kokoro got her mop ready, preparing to do what she did just the night before again.

"They sure are. Anyway, can you kids show us how you do it?" Koji asked them.

"Sure, if you complete one little feat." the girl said.

"Give us both something we can eat." the girl said.

"Oh. Of course." Koji said as he headed to the kitchen. "Hey, what's this?"

Koji stared at a pot that had boiling contents inside. He turned around to see Miia slithering towards the pot.

"Oh no! I need to make sure I didn't ruin the adobo!" Miia said.

"Adobo, huh? Trying to make a Filipino classic?" Koji asked.

"Mayu told me that this was something you enjoyed since your… childhood." Miia told him while trying to handle the pot.

Miia looked into Koji's eyes, and looked away. The young man thought about that action for a moment, and then he remembered what he had said about his childhood.

"Hey, like I said, it's just something I went through. You don't have to worry about bringing up my childhood." Koji said in a soft voice so only Miia could hear.

"I know. I know. Just… well let's get this food together! I'm looking to become your number one, and I won't quit until I am!" Miia said as she held back a tear.

"Jesus Christ." Koji whispered to himself.

"Well you better understand that Master is my responsibility! Thou can maybe stand as his number three." Centorea said.

"What!? What do you mean 'number three' you blonde bimbo!?" Miia asked in an irritated voice.

"That's because Master's sister has taken the number two spot, and I do not wish to fight her for it!" Centorea answered.

"Huh?" Koji muttered.

"That's because I plan to allow only one girl to get with my brother. The rest can either scatter, or be washed up by my mop. So brother, when you do make an answer, know that I got your back." Kokoro said.

"Cool. Thanks sis'." Koji.

"I think he's already made an answer." Gwyn said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miia asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Mayu asked.

"I guess I didn't really say. My name is Gwyn. Also, this man here promised to be my partner in crime. So the rest of you girls can buzz off, or galop off,... or whatever you girls do since you don't have decent legs." Gwyn told them.

"Now when did he say anything like… OH NO!" Miia screamed as her grip on the pot slipped.

The pot fell over, with everyone around the kitchen getting ready for the contents to splash all over them. But instead of chicken adobo flying out, a blue mass flew out and landed Centorea's head.

"What in the god's… NOOOO...!" Centorea screamed as the blue mass surrounded her head.

The mass became a sphere, and completely blocked any bath for air to travel into her lungs. Koji noticed this and tried to grab at it. As he tried to make a grip, his hands would go right through the very slimy mass. With Koji making failed attempts at grabbing it, Miia tried to slap it off Centorea's head with her tail.

"I'll get that thing off you, Centorea!" Miia said.

As she made her attack, it swifty went through the slimy sphere, and instead hit Centorea in the face. The tail swing left the female centaur unconscious on the floor, and caused the slime sphere to jump to another victim. This time, it got on top of Koji's head.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Koji shouted.

The sphere then enveloped itself around the young man's head. Miia saw this and got much more worried about the situation.

"No! No! Not my Darling!" she shouted.

The lamia then tried to grab at the slimy sphere, and attempted to rip it open to allow Koji to breathe. As she tore at it, the sphere appeared to have opened up, giving the young man a chance to breathe. With his inhaling, the slimy mass surrounded both his and Miia's head. Their mouths were wide open as their faces were forced into one another. From anyone else's point of view it appeared to be kissing.

"Are they making out?" Mayu asked.

"Hey! Get off of my brother!" Kokoro shouted as she shoved her mop into the slime.

Before being too absorbed by the mop, the slime hopped off of the two, and started moving away on the floor. This allowed for the Lamia and the human to be able to breath again.

"Freedom!" Koji said before falling on his back.

"That was wonderful,... Dar..." Miia said as she fell onto Koji.

"Hey! Where are you going you little crap! You slimy thing! Get back here!" Kokoro shouted at the slimy mass as she chased after it.

The two children with horns also followed after her and said, "We'll help!".

"Papi will, too!" Papi said while flying over them.

With the chase going on, the adults left unharmed, Mayu and Gwyn, looked at one another with confusion.

"This is quite interesting." Gwyn said.

"That's one way of putting it." Mayu replied.

"So yeah,... I guess I'll give your brother a little help here." Gwyn told her.

"I don't think he needs it, but go knock yourself out." Mayu said.

Gwyn then dropped down to her knees, and leaned over Koji to set her lips on his. Before their mouths could meet, a blade swung right into the middle of them.

"Don't you dare to set your fiery lips upon him!" Centorea said.

Gwyn quickly got up and turned around. She saw the female centaur get onto her feet and hold her blade upward..

"What? It's not like it means a whole lot. Didn't you see him kiss your lamia friend here." Gwyn told her.

"That does not allow you to kiss him as he lies upon the floor unconscious!" Centorea replied.

"Calm down, will ya! Your boobs are flailing everywhere as you talk!" Gwyn said.

"Why don't thou speak of such things when thy breasts have grown in!" Centorea said.

"Oh, you going to start telling when I should talk! I've known you only a few minutes, and already you seem like all boobs and no brain!" Gwyn said.

"How dare you make such comments!" Centorea said.

"Oh, after your comment about me having no breasts! How about we have a little fun here?" Gwyn said as she put on a smile.

She then took her jacket off, revealing the rest of her short sleeved gothic lolita dress, and the muscle tone on her arms.

"Let's have a little fight. I'm sure you can understand that." Gwyn told Centorea while putting her fists up.

"My grandfather did once say, 'The one left standing is righteous.' Let us find who shall fall, today." Centorea said.

The female Centaur got her sword ready, with Gwyn deciding to do the same. As they got prepared to duel one another, they heard a strange ruckus upstairs. The ruckus was followed by a bunch of loud footsteps going around the rooms. The noises then traveled by the stairs, allowing those downstairs to hear voices.

"Let go of me!"

"This crap's in my clothes now."

"Wait for Papi!"

"You mortals is crazy."

"I second that brother."

The voice began to travel down the stairs, intriguing both Centorea and Gwyn to take a look. They watched from around the corner as Kokoro was bouncing down the stairs on top of the slimy sphere. The only thing the little girl could hang on to was a strange formation on the top of the slimy sphere, which appeared to be a green antennae.

"This is fun!" Kokoro said.

Centorea then looked over towards the front door, and noticed that someone left it open. Noticing this, she tried to close the door before the slime could jump through. Getting close to the door, the slime creature simply hopped over the centaur to make its way out the door. Mayu saw this, and instantly got worried.

"Kokoro!?" she shouted.

"Huh!? What!?" Koji said as he quickly got up from his back.

"That slimy thing has Kokoro, and it ran out the door!" Mayu told him.

"God damn! We gotta go get her!" Kojo said.

"Let me be of service, Master. If you ride upon my… woah!" Centorea said as she slipped on the floor.

The creature had left all kinds of slimy residue on the female centaur, which had now slipped onto her hoofs.

"Well, it looks like your horse power is out. But I can still help you get to your sister." Gwyn said.

"Really? How?" Koji said.

Gwyn then grabbed a hold of Koji, and tossed him on her back. She grabbed a hold of his legs to allow him to ride piggyback style on her. The gwyllgi then ran out the door after the little girl and slime sphere.

"What the hell?" Mayu asked as she watched them run out the door.

Following behind, the two horned children began chasing after Kokoro as well, with Papi flying above their heads. The three of them quickly passed by Koji and Gwyn.

"Ah man. They're really fast." Gwyn said.

"Can't you go any faster?" Koji asked her.

"Yep." Gwyn replied.

Gwyn then started to move even faster than before, trying to catch up with the others running.

* * *

After some time, Gwyn found herself exhausted, making Koji have to carry her the rest of the way. Eventually, they caught up to the trio of youngsters along with Papi and the slime sphere nearby a river under a bridge. Koji expected the sphere to be doing something strange or horrible, but was instead surprised by the sight of Kokoro petting the slime sphere.

"What the…?" Koji said to himself.

"What? What did I miss?" Gwyn said as she turned her head to see what Koji was looking at.

Gwyn saw Kokoro start hopping around with the sphere. Along with that sight, the two noticed Papi smiling, along with the two horned children trying to get a turn to bounce on the slimy sphere. The slimy creature started to wiggle a little, and slipped out from underneath Kokoro. The little human girl dropped onto her behind as the slime sphere hopped close to the water, and stuck its antennae in the river. Everyone watched as it absorbed water from the river as if it was sipping through a straw, beginning to change its shape.

"What is it doing?" Gwyn asked as she jumped down from Koji's arms.

Gwyn ran over, with Koji following behind. The slime sphere began to change into a more humanoid shape. After changing, the creature appeared to look a lot like a slimy form of Kokoro. Koji and Gwyn looked in shock of this, but Kokoro, the horned kids and Papi thought it was…

"Awesome! I wonder if there's any other shapes this thing can take." Kokoro said.

"Papi thinks this look is better on her." Papi said.

"Even with bad things she's done…" the horned girl said.

"...she promises to be lots of fun." the horned boy continued.

Kokoro got up onto her feet, and walked up to her slimy copy.

"Hmm… Let's change up the hair a little bit." Kokoro said.

The human girl played around with the thick green slime on the creature's head. This part appeared to look like hair. Kokoro moved it around, making the hair longer to go over her shoulders, and brought some of it over her right eye.

"There. That 'oughta do the trick." Kokoro said as she wiped the slime off of her hands on her pants.

"Kokoro?" Koji said.

"Brother, you're here. Finally." she responded.

"Finally? We just ran half way through town to catch up with all of you." Koji told her.

Papi was completely oblivious to the two humans as she waved towards someone in the distance.

"Well, I hope that everyone is alright. Everyone was a little worried about the whole slime thing." Gwyn said.

"Yeah, you didn't get hurt or anything. Right Kokoro?" Koji asked.

"I'm fine. Though I should probably wash my hands later. Don't know where that slime thing's been." Kokoro said.

"Yeah, your hands look like they've been… Papi, who are you waving at?" Koji asked the harpy.

"Friends." Papi answered.

The harpy job jumped up into the air to fly above everyone. Koji and the others looked towards what Papi was looking at, and saw a group of young kids. Aw Koji looked at them, he found one of the children to be familiar.

"Wait. Is that the kid that dropped from the tree the other day? Good to see she's alright." The tall human thought to himself.

The kids got closer to the group, showing off water guns that they had.

"Hey, bird girl. Wanna play today? We're trying out our new Shower Power Blasters." One of the boys said.

"Yep! Papi is happy to play!" Papi said.

"Shower Power Blasters? Do you mind if I play too, Koji!?" Kokoro asked her brother.

"Huh? Oh yeah, go ahead. We can stick around for a little bit." he answered as he just got out of his thoughts.

Kokoro, Papi, and the group of human children all played around with the water guns. Seeing this, Koji decided to sit down on the ground, and kick back with Gwyn.

"So how long do you wanna stay here for, partner?" Gwyn asked Koji as she sat down next to him.

"Just for a bit. Kokoro doesn't have crap to do at the house, so I figure she should get to make some friends here. I don't want her to end up anti-social or anything." Koji said.

"Hmm. Well I think I'll try to take a power nap. Carrying you has worn me out." she told him before laying her head against his shoulder.

"Oh. Alright, Gwyn. I'll wake ya up in a bit." Koji replied to her.

The two horned kids shook their heads at one another, and walked up to Koji. They seemed to be rather awkward.

"What's up with you? Don't you wanna play with the other kids?" Koji asked them.

"No, we don't want to. We want to eat. We will see you later at your homestead." the two kids said simultaneously.

The two then ran back the way everyone came from, leaving Koji a bit confused.

"Alright. Just leave." Koji said sarcastically.

"I see what you mean by anti-social." Gwyn said.

"Yeah, but those kids probably could use some food. Who knows what they've been. And we might have to report them and the slime girl." Koji told her.

"Why should we report them? Can't that wait?" Gwyn asked as she started to yawn.

"There might be a worried parent or two out there looking for their kids. Plus that slime girl nearly killed me, and Miia." Koji said in a serious voice.

"Calm down, will you? I'm trying to relax, you should do the same." Gwyn said.

"Relax? This has been a never-ending… Slime girl? What are you doing?" Koji asked as the slimy creature walked over by the river.

It crouched down by the water and extended its green, hair like tentacles into the river. Taking a closer look, the tall young man could see that the creature was absorbing the water through the tentacles.

"Huh. A built-in straw." Koji said.

"That would come in handy." Gwyn said before yawning again and closing her eyes.

As the slimy humanoid absorbed more water, it grew. Both in general size, and in the size of its…

"Boobs." a nerdy little boy said from the crowd of kids.

The boy stared heavily at the slime girls chest, with the rest of the kids taking a glimpse, and feeling embarrassed for hanging around the perverted child. Kokoro, with water gun in hand, whispered to a boy in a tank top in the group. The boy in the tank top nodded as the young girl said things in his ear, and even began to smile with excitement. With those two scheming, Koji got up, leaving Gwyn's head to drop onto the concrete. He then took off the jacket he had been wearing, and threw it on the slime girl.

"Why the hell is common sense lost on people!? I thought it was bad in America. It's bad everywhere!" Koji said in irritation.

"Oww. Yeah, you have a point." Gwyn also said in irritation while she got up with her hand on her head.

As Koji turned to see what his little sister was up to, he was sprayed in the face by a water gun. It took a second to clear his eyes and spit the water out of his mouth. The tall human then noticed that he was sprayed by the one boy wearing a tank top.

"Oh, I'm gonna grab a hold of you, ya little punk." Koji told the boy with some laughter in his voice.

"Hey! It was her idea." the little boy said as he pointed to Kokoro.

Turning his head to look at his sibling, Koji received another splash of water to the time from Kokoro, who started laughing.

"Come on, brother. Why don't you join us? Or are you too old and achy to do it?" Kokoro asked sarcastically.

Koji started walking towards the kids, and told them, "I'll have my hands around your tiny little…".

"Splash." a girl's voice said from behind Koji.

Koji turned around to see who it was, and found it to be the slime girl. She had her thumb and index finger out as if to make a gun out of hand. Then a strong stream of water came out of the slime girl's finger, and into the tall human's face.

"Great. Already this slime friend of yours is learning good habits" Koji said.

The rest of the kids with water guns all started to spray Koji, giving him a shower that soaked his attire.

"Awe… some…" Koji muttered.

"We really got you, didn't we?" Kokoro asked.

"Yep. And… Hey. What is that weird floating rock doing?" the boy in the tank top said.

"Floating rock?" Kokoro and Koji said at the same time.

Everyone looked at the water, and noticed what the boy was talking about in the distance. There was something floating in the water, and looked like it had the texture of a smooth rock. It moved closer to the group, but stopped about fifty feet away from the group. Then they noticed a pair of big yellow eyes open on the object, and that's when everyone realized that it was something big hiding in the water. The little kids started running and screaming. The creature in the water then opened its mouth, and shot out a long tongue that grabbed a hold of the little boy's tank top. The creature tried to bring the little kid into its mouth, but Koji quickly ran and grabbed himself of him. His grip was only making a slight delay to the creature getting a meal, with Koji sliding as the water monster kept pulling its tongue back. Gwyn quickly got on to her feet, and ran towards the tongue as she drew her blade. She sliced it, causing Koji and the boy to fall back. The impact hurt Koji's back (yet again), but he couldn't focus on the pain as he saw the water monster lift up from before the surface of the water. The creature appeared to be about 20 feet long, and had eight short legs. Koji got himself up as quick as he could when Gwyn grabbed a hold of him. Papi also grabbed a hold his shoulders.

"Let me get you to safety, Partner." Gwyn said.

"No. Papi will bring Husband to safe place." Papi said.

"What? No. You two go and help my sister and the other kids. We can't let them get hurt." Koji told them.

Gwyn said, "Alright." before running up the hill side to grab a pair of the kids.

"Hey. A furry. But aww… their small." the little perverted kid said in Gwyn's arm before she squeezed the breath out of his lungs.

Papi did the same, grabbing two other children and bringing them up the hill to safety. The creature then darted towards Koji and the boy, splashing through as it brought its massive body to the hill side. The tall human ran up the hillside, attempting to get to safety. Before the creature could reach them, something else charged into it.

Koji made it to the street on top of the hillside when he turned around to see what happend. Koji and the rest of the group saw a humanoid lizard of some sort, with jaws like that of a crocodile, standing nearly 10 feet tall and full of muscle. The humanoid growled at the water monster as it spread its legs and arms to make it look bigger. The water monster let out a loud roar, and lifted a large, frill-like fin on its back to look larger. That was before the lizard man looking creature lifted a frill around its neck, (like that of a frilled lizard). The creature even started to beat its chest and let out a loud roar that frightened everyone. The two beasts then charged at one another, bashing, slashing and biting at anything they could touch. With the brawl in the water going on, one of the little girls from the group of kids ran into the street on the bridge in fear.

"Where are you going?" Kokoro asked her.

"I wanna go home!" the frightened said in tears.

"Hey kid! Don't run over there!" Gwyn said as she ran into the street.

In the distance from them, a man and woman were fighting inside a truck. Their destination was across the bridge that everyone was at least close to.

"Well maybe we should've just waited to go to Japan! Would that have made you feel better!" the man driving the truck said.

"Maybe we should've come earlier, because 'Big Cho' is in jail now! We were supposed to pick up our supply from him first thing, and instead you go and piss off one of the locals!" the female passenger yelled.

"That son of a bitch wasn't no local! He sounded like a California Ch… SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" the man yelled as he turned his wheel abruptly.

He tried to turn as soon as he saw Gwyn and the child in the street, but there was no stopping his vehicle. Gwyn ran quickly, and grabbed the child, catching a grip of her before impact could be made. But then something miraculous happened. The gwyllgi girl felt some strange force push her and the child back in the direction they came from, right before feeling a soft and gooey impact.

"Wait… what just…?" Gwyn said as she opened her eyes.

The truck had crashed into the side of the bridge some distance from where Gwyn had landed. Along with that, the soft and gooey impact was her being thrown into the slime girl. However, she was not focused on either of those things. Instead, Gwyn had her eyes on a figure standing in front of her. It wore a black cloak with a purple skull, had a black beak protruding from underneath its hood, and held a staff in its taloned hands.

"Who are you?" Gwyn asked the figure.

The cloaked bird simply tapped its staff on the ground, and vanished, leaving only a few black feathers. As the arguing couple got out of their truck, the automobile fell into the river. The brawl in the river then came to a close as the truck fell onto the eight legged water monster. With that sight, the humanoid lizard saw the cloaked bird that Gwyn tried to talk to. Koji watched from the hillside as the lizard man creature ran towards the bird, and disappeared from view. With that, Koji snapped back his attention to everyone else, and ran to the bridge.

"Is everyone okay? Did anyone get hurt?" he asked.

"No. I think everyone's good." Gwyn answered.

"Papi and friends okay." Papi said.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kokoro told him.

"Alright, good. Maybe this day will calm down a little, and we can all go home to…"

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" a young woman's voice screamed.

"... to…" Koji said as he turned around.

A young woman was rushing down the street towards Koji in a wheelchair. Before the young man could react to this, the young woman ran into him. Crashing him against a wall on the bridge, and bringing much more pain to his already messed up back.

"... relax." Koji said in a whimpering voice.

"Oh. Thank my good sir. I hope you're alright." the young woman said.

"Yeah, sure. Now could you get your boobs out of my face." the young man told her with pain in his tone.

"Oh my. I am sorry for that." the girl said.

Kokoro ran straight towards her brother, being followed by everyone else. As the young woman moved herself back from Koji, everyone could see the painful expression on his face. Noticing Koji's condition, Kokoro turned around to look at the young woman.

"What the heck happened here!?" Kokoro asked her.

"I'm sorry. I lost control of my wheelchair up on a hill, and no one has been able to stop me. That is, until I hit him." the young woman responded.

"My brother is not a crash test wall or something, you know. But at least like a car, you have built in airbags." Kokoro said.

Thanks to the little girl pointing them out, the perverted little had to creepily stare at a pair of…

"BOOBS!" the pervy boy said.

Kokoro saw his mouth wide open, and decided to shove the end of a water gun in his mouth. She sprayed the inside of his mouth, causing him to choke a little.

The boy then freaked out and said, "Hey, what was that for!".

"You have to be thirsty from all that drooling, so I decided to give you a little refreshment." Kokoro told him.

A pair of the other kids started to laugh at what Kokoro did. Papi flew over to Koji to aid him, with Gwyn trying to do the same while getting slime off of her outfit.

"This stuff is really friggin' sticky." Gwyn said to herself.

Papi grabbed Koji by the shoulders to lift him up, then put him set him over Gwyn's shoulders. As they did so, the slime creature curled around and climbed up Gwyn like a snake.

"Ah! What are you doing you slimy thing!" Gwyn said.

The creature climbed up over Gwyn and into Koji's shirt. He felt uncomfortable at first, and then felt relaxed in a few seconds.

"Wow… that feels… nice…" Koji said quietly.

Papi became curious about why he was saying that, so as she hovered over, she lifted his shirt. The slime creature had formed itself into a back brace, and used the water inside her to cool off the tall human.

"Wow. Suu is helping husband." Papi said.

"Huh?" Gwyn said.

"Are you calling her Suu?" Kokoro asked the harpy.

"Yes. Suu is what I call her. Her name is Suu." Papi said.

"Suu." the slimy creature said from Koji's back.

"Okay then. Now we have my new cold pack's name. Now how about we have your name." Koji told the young woman in the wheelchair.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Meroune Lorelei. You can just refer to me as Mero for short." she responded.

"Your name is marinate?" Kokoro asked.

"Kokoro." Koji said with a stern look.

"Sorry. I'm just hungry, you know. Maybe we can have fis…" Kokoro said as she turned to Mero in embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry. I eat fish too." Mero said.

"Okay, good. If we can all get to my house safely I can make us all some fish. You kids should come with us too. I don't want you all to get hurt, with everything going nuts and all." Koji said.

"Yeah, I'm good with that. I almost got eaten by a giant frog or something." the little boy in a tank top said.

"Alright. When we're at my house, we can call your parents. And then call your friends or family. I'm sure they're worried about you." Koji told Mero.

"Well… about that…" Mero stuttered.

The expression on the young man's face changed to a slightly pale and frightened look.

* * *

"Have you found them yet?" Xemzeus asked Orbul as they stood inside an abandoned building.

"No Master Xemzeus. All I have managed to find is a group of undead warriors that were about to attack a settlement in the mountains." Orbul answered.

"Damn it! Have you two had any luck?" Xemzeus asked as he turned to Mieexth and Li.

"No. We were instead met by a large obstacle as well. A giant frillmander was lurking in the river when children were out playing." Li said.

"A frillmander? In the river?" Xemzeus questioned.

"Yes. Some tall human was watching over them with a canine girl." Mieexth said.

"Tall human and a canine girl? That sounds like the pair I saw earlier when another undead warrior attacked a group of thieves." Eliza said.

"You saw them, too?" Mieexth asked her.

"If that is the case, we should grab a hold of the two if we ever cross paths again. But for now, let's stay focused on locating Gisin and Giacles, along with our little witch. They are still our top priority. But it would be good to grab a local like one of those two. Surely they could help us locate my children and our way back home." Xemzeus said.

"Maybe, but what about Talon? Has anyone heard from him? Or Shofen?" Eliza asked.

"No. Last I heard, the two furry bandits went off to gather supplies from a nearby village." Gishvee said.

"Well it's just the cat and hound. What trouble could they make?" Godric said.

"Well… I don't…" Eliza said before a slight Earthquake caught her by surprise.

The whole room felt it, and decided to head to the roof to look outside. They could see the smoke of a large explosion on the shore ahead of them.

"What in hell did they do!?" Eliza said.

"This won't end well if this gives away our island camp." Orbul said.

"Indeed. We were fortunate to even find an island like this ruined place. We need to keep it in check if we are to succeed at achieving our goals here." Xemzeus said.

As they stared at the smoke coming from the coastline of Japan, the two "furry bandits" made it onto the shore of the small island.

"Well… that could have been executed better." Korjondo said

"I… don't… know… I thought that… we did fine." Shofen said while nearly out of breath.

"We were sloppy. It should have been a contained explosion. Instead, you went crazy with the supply of magic powder." the feline said.

"Hey! We're all a little crazy. And don't act like we didn't achieve anything. We got the metal food canister, and destroyed a nest of rodent bugs in the sewage tunnels." the hyena said with a smile.

"These people here could track us down from that. They're lazy here, but they have means of tracking better than I've ever seen." Korjondo said.

"Okay, scaredy cat. How about we head to the others and fill them in." Shofen said.

"Scaredy cat?" the feline questioned.

"It was something I heard one of the human children saying. I thought it would be a cute name to call you." the hyena told him.

"Whatever. Yes, let's go to the others." he said.

The two went off to meet with their group. Everyone was serious about the situation, with everyday looking more grim than the last. Monsters were being found everywhere, with people of the city being more likely to become prey. They had to act fast, believing that the witch they were after was the root of the problems in the city.

* * *

 **Author:**

 **Here's another chapter that took forever. Hope you guys like this one here. With the older characters in the story, now I can bring in the action to this fun tale. Not that it really matters, but I like to think of Mieexth's roar sounding like the roar of Obsidious about 40 seconds into this video:**

 **watch?v=RTWxmaP89GM &t=183s**

 **And yes, I like giant monsters. If you still want to send in a character, info is in the bio. Bye.**


	6. Creeping Around

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN' KIDDING ME!?" Koji yelled at Ms. Smith inside his living room.

"Well, hey. She needed a homestay, and honestly with how nice you've been, I thought it would be perfect for her to live here." she said.

"There's way too many girls in this house. I thought me and Mayu would be the only one's." Kokoro said.

"Let's take this into the kitchen." Mayu told Koji and Ms. Smith.

The two went off towards the kitchen, with Mayu staying behind to hug and kiss Kokoro for a second.

"I'm glad you're safe, lil' sis." she told her.

As she got into the kitchen, the arguing had already continued.

"How the hell can someone like me afford all this? I had only enough to handle me and three others for a couple of weeks. Now I have to go back to work at the restaurant during my vacation." Koji said.

"If you keep the receipts, you know we can reimburse you, right?" Ms. Smith said.

"Now you tell me! You know, you do shitty job here being an Extra people's coordinator!" Koji said.

"That's not the way…" Ms. Smith said.

"You know how to spell it!" Koji said.

"Jeez so rude." she said.

"Really? You talk about rude taking your brakes in one of your clients houses. Along with dropping off every gal that comes through you right here." Koji said.

"Oh. Do you want guys too? I have one on the waiting list." Ms. Smith said.

"What? How the hell did I say…" Koji said.

Ms. Smith then looked at her watch, and said, "Looks like he'll be here… now.".

As she said that, two "extra species" women came through the front door. They were both holding a young man, who they proceeded to toss into the kitchen.

"Thank you, girls." Ms. Smith said.

Koji stood still with an irritated look, trying to hold back steam that seemed like it would blow out of his ears.

"Oww. Ah. Damn that hurt. Oh hey, you must be that Koji person I was told about." the new young man said.

Koji dropped the look as he noticed what made this individual another species. Below his black hoodie, the waist down was red and split into eight long octopus arms. This one also had a mischievous aura to him.

"Nice. I get a snake lady, a bird brain, a half horse, a fire breathing dog, a ball of slime, a pair of kids, a disabled maid, and now, a Japanese porn star." Koji said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not Japanese. Also, I gotta say that you're tall for a human." the young man said.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's your name?" Koji asked him.

"John Carver. You can just call me Carver for short." he answered.

"Alright Carver. I guess I'm your new homestay, because that nut of a coordinator over there can't keep track of shit." Koji said.

"Watch your mouth before it gets you hurt." Ms. Smith said.

"Don't care about getting hurt at this point. I'm still using little Ms. Slimy Suu here as a cold pack for my back." Koji said as he turned around and lifted his shirt.

"Suu!" Suu said from Koji's back.

"Why don't you play with Kokoro and Papi now. You've done enough here, Suu." Koji told Suu.

The slime girl then turned into a sphere, and bounced off Koji to get to the living room.

"A living cold pack? I want me one of those!" Carver said.

Koji put back on the irritated look as he looked at Ms. Smith once more.

"Well with this being the case, I'm gonna have to call my parents tonight." Koji said.

"You're going to drag your parents into this?" Ms. Smith asked.

"You dragged me and Kokoro into this mess you made." Mayu told Ms. Smith as she walked close to her. She turned to look at the octo boy before saying, "And since I didn't introduce myself, my name is Mayu.".

"Nice to meet you. Now I think I'm going to go explore the house. This place is much better than the dump I stayed at before." Carver said.

The octo boy then moved out of the kitchen to check out the house. Koji and Mayu focused their attention back on to Ms. Smith, and talked with her some more.

"Why was there more renovations done to the house? Like an indoor pool." Mayu asked her.

"Wait? They put in a pool while we were out? What the hell?!" Koji said.

"It was required for one of your new homestays. Quit getting on my ass." Ms. Smith said.

"Who? The 'octo boy'? Suu?" Koji asked.

"Whose Suu? Oh, your slime girl. No, it's not for her or Carver." Ms. Smith said.

"Then who?" Mayu asked her.

"Oh, that was built by request for me." Mero said as she was pushed into the kitchen by Kokoro and one of the other kids.

"What do you mean?" Koji asked.

"Well…" Mero started before lifting the skirt of her dress.

"Woah! I don't need to see all of that." Koji said.

"No perv. That's not what she's showing you." Kokoro said.

"I honestly would have thought the same thing." the boy in the tank top said.

As the young woman in the wheelchair lifted her dress, a mermaid tail slid right out.

"Oh. So you're not just handicapped." Koji said.

"No… I'm not." Mero said in an awkward voice.

The kids, Mayu and Ms. Smith all looked at Koji with a look of disapproval.

"What? I didn't know why she's in a wheelchair. Quit staring at me like you're all so pure in heart and mind." Koji said.

* * *

Everyone then went upstairs to take a look at the pool. The kids, Suu, and Papi all stared in awe at the large pool.

"Cool. I think we know whose house we're going to next time." the boy in the tank top said.

"I always wanted to have a house with a pool. This is great! We can swim here, right?" Kokoro asked her brother.

"I'd say yeah, but this is Mero's room technically. So you'll have to ask her." Koji replied.

"I can't see why not. You can go ahead and swim any time." Mero said with a smile.

Miia glared at her from a distance.

"Really? Yay!" Kokoro said.

The kids then started running around, trying to see if they could spot anything inside the water. It was so deep that the bottom of the pool looked black.

"Am I allowed to swim here?" Carver said as he was hanging from the ceiling.

It appeared that his tentacles were able to keep him up there.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Koji asked.

"I'd prefer that you didn't." Mero said.

"Oh, and why not? Afraid of these." Carver said while wiggling a few of his tentacles by his head.

Miia and Mayu felt uncomfortable, slowly backing away. Centorea and Gwyn felt uncomfortable as well, but instead grabbed out their blades.

"Ha. I'm not afraid of a couple swords. You can't even reach me." Carver told the centaur and gwyllgi.

The words began to agitate the two girls. Gwyn's eyes started to glow a little bit, making Koji a little bit nervous.

"To be honest, it's not the tentacles. It's just that you don't seem like someone I can trust at the moment. Please don't take it personal." Mero.

"Ah… whatever. By the way, can you tell your steed and puppy to calm down." Carver said.

Gwyn snarled at those words.

"How about you just get down so we can calm things down a bit. I feel like one of the veins in my forehead is about to pop." Koji said (in English), trying to calm down himself.

"What?" Carver asked.

The girls all looked at Koji in confusion, not understanding the words coming out of his mouth.

"Remember brother, the girls learned to speak Japanese. Not Americanese." Kokoro said while playing around with the other kids.

"Americanese? Have you been talking to Saiko?" Koji asked her, (switching back to speaking in Japanese).

"Yeah, while you were arguing with the lady in black, he called and I picked up." she responded.

"What? Why didn't you tell either of us?" Mayu asked.

"Sorry, but everyone has been running around the house. I didn't really have time to tell anyone." Kokoro told them.

"Fair enough. This has become a cluster fu…" Koji said as Mayu reached up to cover his mouth.

"Kids here. Kids here. Watch the language." Mayu whispered to him.

"Oh, and he said that he was on a plane to come here today." Kokoro added.

Both Mayu and Koji's eyes widened with shock before yelling, "WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Yep. Maybe the whole family can come and see all the "friends" you have too." Kokoro said sarcastically.

"Great. Okay. Enough shenanigans, everyone. And you get down, calamari boy." Koji said.

Carver then stretched out two of his tentacles to grab Koji around his chest and waist before lifting him up towards him.

"What did you just call me?" Carver asked him with anger in his tone.

"Calm it, 'Tako Poke'." Koji told him.

Gwyn then snarled some more before yelling, "Put my partner down now!".

"Or what?" Carver asked in a snide tone.

Gwyn proceeded to breath fire towards Carver, who freaked and barely dodged while holding Koji.

"What are you? Crazy. You almost fried us both!" the octo boy said.

Centorea then raised her bow, and fired a few arrows at the octo boy. Carver dodged those as well, but was met with Papi who attack him with her talons.

"Let go of husband, you meanie." she said.

The sight of the girls attacking Carver became entertainment to the kids, even Kokoro who was a slight bit worried about her brother's safety. They watched as Papi's claws went past Carver and got caught in the ceiling. Following that, Suu stretched out one of her arms, and grabbed one of Carver's tentacles.

"Stop." Suu said.

"No. Now let go." Carver told her.

As he tried to get out of her grip, the young man realized that slime girl was draining the moisture from his tentacle. As Carver noticed that, he dropped into the water with Koji still in his grip. Suu quickly let go, and nearly lost her balance on the edge of the pool. Kokoro and a couple of the other kids grabbed her before she could fall into the water.

"Oh no, it appears that sir is in trouble." Mero said as she hopped into the water.

"Oh no you don't. I'm going to save my Darling." Miia said as she followed after.

As both Mero and Miia chased after the octo-boy, they found it rather difficult to swim after him and catch the slippery individual. Eventually, Carver let go of Koji who had almost ran out of breath. With him free, both Mero and Miia quickly swam towards the young man. When Mero was close to grabbing Koji, Miia's tail went around her neck. Miia wrapped her arms around the tall young man, and used her tail to throw Mero out of the water. As she flew upwards into the air and onto the floor of the room, Miia came to the surface with Koji in her grip before bringing him onto the floor. Everyone gathered around Koji as he laid flat unconscious.

"Does anyone know how to help him?" Kokoro asked.

"I'll give him chest compressions." Mayu said.

"I'll give him mouth to mouth." Miia said.

All of the other girls gave her a stern look.

Ms. Smith looked at the girls and said, "Well, I'll leave you all to it then. Hopefully you'll all figure out who gets the ring. Bye.".

She then left the room to get downstairs and leave the house. As Ms. Smith left, Koji coughed out water and regained his consciousness.

He sat up and asked everyone, "Where'd that bitch go?".

"Koji. Language. Kids!" Mayu told him.

"Oh, right. Sorry kids." Koji told the youngsters.

"It's okay."

"You're good."

"I heard worse from my dad."

"Okay. So the kids are fine with it. Now where's Ms. Smith?" Koji asked everyone.

"Oh. She left, dear sir." Mero said.

"What?" he asked her.

As he got a little bit red with anger, Koji heard the doorbell. With a pissed off look, he stormed down the stairs, and looked through the eye hole in his front door. Outside, there were a couple of men along with a few women. Each of them had a look of irritation or worry.

Koji yelled, "Hey kids. Your rides are here!", right before opening the door.

The kids came running down with the items they had brought, and gave their parents hugs. The parents and children had small conversations with one another about the situation.

"Oh, I'm glad you're ok, honey."

"Son. You alright?"

"Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"I got a scratch on my foot"

"It was scary, but Kokoro's big brother got us out of there."

One of the women then walked up to Koji, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for saving my son." she said as a tear or two slid her face.

One of the men there also walked up to him, showing a video on his phone. The video showed a news report talking about the incident.

"As we can see in this footage, it appears that a young man is struggling to keep a child from being eaten by a giant salamander like creature."

"You're bit of a hero. Huh, young man.". The man asked as he put his phone away.

The woman who hugged him backed away from him a few feet.

"I only wanted to keep them safe. I honestly didn't know what I was doing." Koji said.

"Hey. You're also that young man who helped my little girl the other day." another one of the women said.

"The 'other day'? Oh, the kid stuck in the tree. Yeah." Koji replied.

"Well come on, let's get moving everyone. Also, let me know when you're available, young man. Having a family picnic, and we'd like you to come. Maybe we can talk and have a few beers." one of the men said as he grabbed a hold of the little chubby kid.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, sir. I'll see how my calendar looks." the young man told him.

After a few minutes, the crowd left the house. Leaving Koji with his sisters, and a group of now seven extra species individuals. And just when he was about to go upstairs to relax, at the steps he was confronted by Papi. She appeared to have a concerned look about her.

"What's the matter, 'lil Papi? Sad that all the kids had to go home?" Koji asked him.

"Well, no. It's funny you say kids. But Papi is about to lay an egg." the harpy answered.

"What? Lay an egg? What are you, a chicken?" Koji asked with confusion staining his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Miia, Centorea, Gwyn and Mero exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, Papi here said something about her laying an egg." Koji said.

"Wait. So you got her pregnant?" Kokoro said as she swung her legs in between the railing upstairs.

"What? No… Hey what are you doing with that…?" Koji said as he noticed Centorea get out her bow.

She then opened fire on Koji, who then dodged the onslaught of arrows. He ran into the living room, where Gwyn quickly ran up to him with a pillow in hand to knock him down. Koji ducked down just before the strike could be made, and then ran into the kitchen. Here, Miia wrapped her tail around Koji, and forced him close to her. Her angry face made Koji gulp in fear, along with the sight of Mero, Gwyn, Centorea, and even Suu holding blunt objects as they walked towards him. Though it looked bad for a second, the young man was pulled out of the lamia's grip. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was Carver who pulled him out.

"Hey! Hey! How are you all going to assume it's his baby? He was just asking if she was a chicken." Carver said.

"Papi's not pregnant. Papi's just laying an egg. It happens sometimes." Papi told everyone as she entered the room. "Husband didn't even let Papi have him the other…"

"Enough, Papi." Koji told her.

The girl's all calmed down, and Carver let Koji stand on the floor.

"Thank you, Carver." Koji told the octo boy.

"Don't mention it." he replied.

"I'm sorry." Miia said as she went to give him a hug from behind.

"Hey, it's cool. I'd probably be like that if I had a girlfriend who was bangin' someone behind my back." Koji said.

As the others were about to make their apologies, the doorbell rang. Miia let go of Koji as he walked towards the door. She, Centorea and Gwyn followed after to see what was at the door. Koji opened the door to see a rather short man wearing sunglasses. Behind him were two men holding camera and audio equipment.

"Hello there, sir. I'm running a documentary about these girls trying to enter society. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you." the man told Koji.

"I don't roll that way." Koji said as he shook his head and closed the door.

The man quickly put his foot in the middle of the door and its frame, and forced the door open.

"You misunderstand me. I wanted to ask if you'd like to help with the documentary." the man said.

"In what way?" Koji said as he tried to hold back his frustration.

"Well, I did hear that you have a harpy here that is about to lay an egg. Video footage of such an event could help others understand the anatomy of extra species people." the man told him.

"Ah. And tell me, how did you hear about a harpy laying eggs here?" Koji asked with a questionable look.

"Oh, I simply heard from outside your house. Now anyway, I'd like to…" the man said as the door shut in his face.

Koji quickly locked the door before turning around to everyone who was behind him.

"I don't trust that sleazy asshole. He's got creepy molester written all over him." Koji told them.

"I trust your judgment, master. He doesn't seem the trustworthy type." Centorea said.

"He smelt weird too. I almost wanted to breathe fire on him if not simply slice him." Gwyn added.

"Hey Koji." Mayu said from upstairs.

"What's up, sis'?" Koji asked as he walked through the girls and towards the stairs.

"I need cold wash clothes. Stat. Papi's about to lay the egg." Mayu told him.

"Alright, I'll get 'em real quick." Koji told her.

Koji got what he needed, then headed towards the room where Mayu was in.

"So here's here's your things?" Koji said at the door.

Mayu opened it a slight bit to poke her head out and say, "Thanks. Now why don't you go do something else for a little bit. This may take a while.".

"You sure you don't want me to help in there?" Koji asked.

"She's going through menstruation, not child birth. Get out of here." Mayu said as she took the items from Koji and closed the door.

"Alright." Koji muttered to himself.

With the help of Kokoro and a few of the monster girls, the young man decided to make sure all the doors leading outside were locked. Along with that, make sure all the curtains were closed. As they did so, that's when he remembered that the room that Mayu and Papi were in had a big window. He ran into the room, much to Mayu's surprise, and towards the window. He saw the man from earlier holding a video camera as he hung on the railing of the porch outside. As soon as the man saw Koji, he freaked out and dropped to the ground.

"That sick bastard. That's friggin' it. That's frickin' it!" Koji said as he began to grind his teeth together and head downstairs.

"What? What are you doing, Koji?" Mayu asked him.

"Just focus on Papi. I gotta take care of this myself." Koji told her.

He went into the kitchen, and opened up one of the drawers. Miia noticed this and went up to him.

"What are you doing, darling?" she asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry your sweet little redhead about." Koji said.

The young man pulled out a pair of knives from the drawer. One a cleaver, the other a long chef's knife.

"No. Koji, wouldn't that put you in jail?!" Miia said.

"Only if I get caught. I'm not letting this fat Also, do you think we might see some returns of missing characters? Perhaps Craig, the cannibal conduit, the african man, or even Nicky's father? have the chance to come back and peep on us. This oughta' teach him not to screw with this household." Koji said with a serious look.

As the young man opened the front door, he was a little surprised to see who was there. He saw a young man slightly shorter than him wearing a blue hoodie.

"Woah, cous'. Is this a bad time?" the young man asked Koji.

"Yeah. Some fat ass was peeping in one of the upstairs bedrooms." Koji said.

"Wait. That fat ass was peeping on your sisters!? Let's beat his ass!" the young man said.

Both of them ran towards the man wearing shades. Koji tossed his knives at him, but the little man was able to slip out of them. As he tried to run away, the other young man pulled out a baton and whacked the side of his head. This both broke the man's shades, and knocked him to the ground. Along with that, it allowed for both of the young men to kick and stomp on him.

With them going overboard on the beating of the creepy man, Kokoro and Miia popped out and said "Stop it!".

Right after that was said, a huge explosion occurred many blocks away from them. They all saw a huge cloud of smoke rise into the air. This made a perfect distraction for the little man to run away. When they finally took notice, he was too far for Koji and the other young man to want to chase after.

"Yeah! You better run, you little pussy!" the young man in a hoodie shouted in English.

Koji then looked to the lamia and his little sister to tell them, "Go inside. Now.".

As the two did so, so did the two young men. Everyone except Papi and Suu then gathered inside the living room to discuss the current matter.

"Sorry if I got everyone riled up with how I was acting earlier. Typically I try not to do that stuff." Koji told everyone in the room.

"I thought you were fine, partner." Gwyn said.

"You had every right to strike that man, Master." Centorea responded.

"Buddy, I thought it was cool of you to attack that peeper." Carver told him.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this, but you were trying to protect us, Darling." Miia said.

"Sir, you were noble about your intentions. Nothing will change that, nor how I look at you." Mero answered.

"So you all are cool with it? How about you two?" Koji asked his sisters.

"I don't want to talk right now." Kokoro said as she turned her head into Mayu's side.

"Just give her some space. The stress of what's happened lately is getting to her." Mayu told her brother.

"Alright. How about Papi? How's she holding up, Mayu?" Koji asked.

"She's heated up a bit after laying the egg. Suu's up there, keeping her head cool." she told him.

"Huh. So there's been a bit of shit happening before I got here." the young man in a hoodie said.

"To say the least." Koji told him.

"Who is this one who fought the devient alongside you." Centorea questioned.

"Oh, him. Sorry everyone, this is my cousin. His name is Saiko." he answered.

"Nice to meet you all." the young man said.

"A couple of these girls are still fairly new to me, but here we have Gwyn." Koji said as he set his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi there." Gwyn said with her arms crossed.

Koji walked away from her and said, "This here is Centorea.".

"Salutations, cousin of Master." Centorea said.

"Cousin of who?" Saiko asked.

"I explain after. Going on to this gal. Her name is Mero." Koji said.

"Greetings, Mr. Saiko." Mero said.

"Sorry, but with that outfit and that voice, I almost thought you were a maid or something." Saiko told her.

"A maid?" she questioned.

"Quiet, dude." Koji told his cousin. "Last but not least, we have Miia."

"Great tuh meet ya." the lamia said.

"She don't seem half bad. I'm supposing you saved this one for last caus' she your girl, huh?" the man in a hoodie said as he raised his eyebrows at Koji.

Miia kept a smile, but started turning red. One of Centorea's eyes started to twitch a little as she tried to hold back her tongue. Gwyn raised one of her eyebrows while shaking her head. Mero gave him a smile and tilted her head to the side.

"It's just as I thought. Dear sir will be with Miia. It will be a great love story…" Mero said to everyone before whispering, "... with a tragic ending." to herself.

"So now I see why you wear that getup. The black skirt and shit. You's some kind of goth emo tragedy freak." Saiko said.

"Well… I do enjoy tragic love stories like 'The Little Mermaid'. I just like the idea of being…" Mero said.

"Involved in a tragedy." Saiko finished for her.

"Saiko, no. Not right now." Koji told him.

"No. She likes tragic tales, so I'll share with her a time me and you experienced tragedy." Saiko said.

All the girls in the room looked at the two young men, expecting to hear something new.

Kokoro looked right at her brother and asked, "Is he talking about the man who…?".

"NO! I mean, uh… it's something else." Koji said.

Everyone looked towards Kokoro, right before looking back at Koji.

"Fine then. I already told Miia part of my story, so I mine as well tell some more." Koji said as he sat down next to his sisters. "Back in "LA" or Las Angeles, California, we weren't exactly living the American dream. Parents used to steal food for Mayu and I to eat. I ended up stealing a bit too, before me and Saiko got involved in some stupid shit."

"What kind of stupid shit?" Gwyn asked.

"Kind of like those thugs that were giving you a ruff time when we met earlier. We harassed and mugged people, got involved in the drug game, and almost got killed for it." Koji said as a tear started to form in one of his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Miia asked him as she slithered next to him.

"Are you okay, brother?" Kokoro asked.

Mayu set her hand on Koji's shoulder. He looked at her, allowing them to see eye-to-eye for a brief moment.

Koji gave her a quick nod, and continued with, "My 'homie'… my friend Jamaal didn't make it out of that shit. He was the one other person that made us 'The Tres'. Some people thought I was Mexican apparently, but yeah. That guy was probably the smartest out of the three of us. He told me we shouldn't have gotten involved in this deal we were approaching. I wish now that I never stepped foot near any god damn drugs, 'cause maybe then he would still be alive.".

The girls started to look towards Koji with concern after hearing his little story of the past he lived.

As the sympathy everyone had went straight towards the young man, Saiko went into the middle of it to tell Mero, "Tragedy ain't glamorous. It spawns psychos in case you couldn't tell from earlier.".

"Saiko, would you calm it down. You've already done enough here." Koji told him.

"Sorry, cous'. Just that I've noticed after getting here that there's news around town of some 'extra species' monsters attacking people randomly." Saiko said.

"Wait. So it wasn't just us being attacked over and over? What the hell has Ms. Smith been keeping from us." Koji said.

"You were attacked more than once, cous'?" Saiko asked with a surprised look.

The doorbell rang, giving almost everyone in the room a slight chill. Koji got up to see what it was, with both Centorea and Gwyn following behind, readying their weapons. Koji opened the door to see two individuals standing there. He first saw a tall, pale skinned woman wearing a white robe. Koji almost thought she was a cosplay person when he noticed her eyes were yellow and her hair was blue. Especially with the person next to her being a blonde haired, blue eyed, "pretty boy" in a business suit, it was a little difficult to assume otherwise.

"Can I help you?" Koji asked.

"Koji Fujita?" the pretty boy asked.

"Yes? Oh crap, you're one of Ms. Smith's peoples. Aren't you?" Koji asked him.

"Yes. I'm here on her behalf. She's busy commanding her MON squad at the moment. For now, I'll be keeping interactions with you and assist in any way I can. You may call me Sho Minatsugu. It's nice to finally meet the person who took in so many extra species people from the program." the "pretty boy" told him.

"Not exactly by choice." Koji said.

"Not by choice? Are you aware of all the papers you signed?" he said.

"Like what?" the tall young man asked.

The pretty boy showed a paper to Koji's face. It was at this that he read the details of the paper, and realized he was screwed.

"God damn it!"

* * *

 **So...hospitals can be a bitch. Careful when teaching others how to play baseball, kids. Anyway Koji's back, got more family and homestays around, and his back is screwed beyond relief. Not to mention he's getting rather violent. Hope you all enjoy. Send me a character with the info in my bio if you desire, and I'll bring you more homestays,... I mean chapters in the future. Bye.**


End file.
